Heal Your Heart
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Penyelamatan Haruna yang dilakukan oleh Naruto? Entah kenapa terdengar familiar. Mizuki yang membocorkan rahasia Kyuubi, dan Naruto yang hampir saja terbunuh karena keterpurukannya. Apa yang menanti saat mereka kembali ke Konoha? / "Kau, berada di dekatku agar Kyuubi tidak mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa lagi bukan?" / "AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA KAU—" / Bad-Summary; NarutoxOC/ DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf Haruna," seorang bayi berambut cokelat itu seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya, hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum kearahnya, "apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak meninggalkanmu karena kami tidak sayang padamu. Jadilah anak yang baik dan tunjukkan pada kami kalau kau akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat…"

Tentu hanya diam yang didapatkan, dan tidak ada bahkan tangis sekalipun menjadi jawab.

"Akane kita harus kesana sebelum terlambat," ayahnyapun tampak hanya tersenyum dan menepuk ibunya yang menggendongnya sebelum ibunya tersenyum dan meletakkan bayi itu di ranjang yang ada di hadapan mereka, "selamat tinggal Haruna, ingatlah kalau kami akan selalu mencintaimu…"

.

**Heal Your Heart**

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Naruto x OC x ? (Terserah Reader) | Slight Minato x OC

**Warning : **OC Pairing | OOC | Alive!Minato

_Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, dan tidak ada didalam cerita ini yang menjadi milik Author kecuali Haruna dan keluarganya. Naruto dan karakternya sendiri adalah hak cipta milik Masashi Kishimoto._

**.**

Penyerangan Kyuubi terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Kyuubi terlepas dari tubuh Uzumaki Kushina—Jinchuuriki sebelumnya dari Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, menggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk mengunci Kyuubi pada tubuh seorang anak dan mati dalam prosesnya bersama dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah sekarat saat Kyuubi terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Namun, keluarga Hakuoki yang merupakan keluarga kecil tanpa klan namun memiliki sejarah sebagai keluarga Iryo-ninjutsu terkenal di Konohagakure menggunakan sebuah tekniknya yang membuat segel Shiki Fujin terlepas dan menghidupkan kembali sang Yondaime Hokage.

Tentu saja itu tidak dibayar dengan bayaran yang murah, dua orang penggunanya—Akane Hakuoki dan juga Rai Hakuoki, sepasang suami istri keturunan dari keluarga itu tewas menggantikan nyawa sang Yondaime Hokage yang sempat tertelan dalam perut Shinigami, meninggalkan keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Hakuoki—Haruna Hakuoki menjadi anak yatim piatu.

Yondaime Hokage yang mengetahui hal itu, memutuskan untuk mengangkat gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna Ametis itu menjadi anak angkatnya. Pernikahannya dan juga Kushina Uzumaki yang merupakan sebuah rahasia, membuat semua orang tidak mengetahui kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage—dan Minato tidak mengatakannya baik pada Naruto maupun pada semua warga Konoha bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu tanpa mengetahui ayahnya masih hidup dan merupakan seorang Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

Anak berusia 5 tahun itu tampak berjalan di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar menuju ke tangga yang menghubungkan kamar itu ke lantai bawah sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai mansion. Menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya, sudah dipastikan kalau anak itu masih sangat mengantuk dan memang benar karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat itu.

…

"Minato-saaan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia berjalan dan mencari kemanapun ruangan dan tempat yang bisa ia lihat, namun tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda adanya pria berambut kuning itu. Kalau ia tidak tinggal sangat lama bersama dengan pria yang merupakan ayah angkatnya, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu kemana ayah angkatnya saat ini. Namun 5 tahun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal kebiasaan ayahnya itu.

Ia segera berjalan kearah pintu keluar, sebelum seorang ANBU yang mengawasi rumah sang Hokage menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana Haruna-sama?"

"Mencari Minato-san," jawabnya sambil masih menguap dan membuka pintu rumah itu dan berjalan keluar, tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang masih berupa piyama. Dan sebenarnya, ia memang tidak perduli karena sangat mengantuk kala itu.

* * *

Di sebuah apartment, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang tampak tertidur dengan pulasnya di tempat tidurnya. Rambut kuning, dan juga mata Sapphire miliknya yang sangat identik dengan Yondaime Hokage, dan tiga buah whisker yang menghiasi wajahnya, tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang di desa tidak curiga kalau anak ini adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage Konoha.

Di ruangan kecil dan juga kotor itu, dengan segera muncul sosok pria berambut kuning yang memakai pakaian hitam polos kala itu tanpa jaket Jounnin dan juga jubah Hokagenya. Namikaze Minato memang memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang dirinya karena ia tahu Naruto akan dalam bahaya jika status sebagai Jinchuuriki dan juga anak seorang Hokage tersebar diseluruh Negara.

Namun bukannya sebuah hal yang mudah bagi seorang ayah, untuk melihat anaknya yang berada dalam jangkauannya tidak mengenalnya dan juga ia harus berpura-pura tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya.

…

'_Maafkan aku Naruto…'_

Minato mengusap rambut Naruto dan tampak mencoba untuk membenahi selimut saat tubuh itu sepertinya sedikit terganggu oleh gerakan sang Yondaime Hokage. Menarik tangannya, Minato tampak sedikit terkejut saat iris Sapphire itu terbuka dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Y—Yondaime-sama!" Naruto tampak sangat kaget saat ia membuka mata dan seorang Hokage malah datang ke tempat yang kecil dan kotor seperti rumahnya. Ia segera bangkit dan terlihat gugup dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Halo Naruto…"

"Ba—bagaimana," Naruto menoleh pada jendela yang terbuka saat itu, "ma—maaf, apakah anda sudah menungguku sejak lama? Maaf aku memang susah untuk terbangun karena—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak membangunkanmu dari tadi. Maaf karena aku membuatmu terbangun," Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat dan Minato tampak menoleh ke belakang. Ruangan yang sangat kecil, walaupun ia sudah meminta untuk menyatukan Naruto dengan anak-anak lain dip anti asuhan ini sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Maaf kalau ruangan ini berantakan Yondaime-sama, aku akan—"

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku melihat ini bukan karena—"

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Haruna-sama, a—anda tidak boleh pergi ke ruangan ini sendirian."

"Kenapa? Lagipula bukan urusanmu aku akan pergi kemana dan juga dengan siapa…"

Suara itu membuat Naruto maupun Minato saling bertatapan sebelum Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berjalan menuju kearah pintu. Membukanya, dan menemukan kalau anak perempuan berambut cokelat dengan mata ungu itu berdiri masih menggunakan piyama.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hakuoki Haruna, aku kemari ingin mencari seseorang yang ada di dalam kamarmu," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak sebayanya itu tahu kalau ada seorang Yondaime Hokage di dalam ruangannya.

"Runa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Minato berjalan dan mendekati kedua anak berusia 5 tahun itu. Sang Matron yang melihat ada Yondaime Hokage disini tampak sangat terkejut dan sebelum ia bisa merespon, Minato meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah orang itu, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Karena tadi malam Minato-san pulang malam, dan kau tidak ada pagi-pagi aku menyusulmu," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Walaupun Minato mengatakan pada Haruna untuk memanggilnya otou-san, namun anak itu tetap memanggilnya Minato seperti sekarang. Haruna menoleh pada Naruto, "nama."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu…"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto—_'ttebayo_!" Haruna bisa melihat atau lebih tepatnya melirik pada Minato yang sedikit menyerengit mendengar kata terakhir yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Tentu, itu adalah kebiasaan yang hampir sama dengan Kushina, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Yondaime-sama ada di ruanganku?"

"Karena aku tahu kalau pagi-pagi ia tidak ada di rumah, ia selalu pergi ke—" Minato segera menutup mulut Haruna sebelum anak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang akan membuat ia menjadi mirip seorang stalker.

"Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu Naruto, baiklah sepertinya aku akan pergi saja," jawab Minato sambil tertawa dan masih menutup mulut Haruna. Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit membulatkan matanya, seolah tidak ingin mereka berdua (atau dalam hal ini lebih pada Minato) untuk pergi.

…

"Naruto," Minato dan Naruto menoleh pada Haruna yang memanggil Naruto namun menoleh pada Minato, "boleh aku sarapan bersama dengan Naruto?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Runa-chan?"

"Teman baru," Haruna yang irit bicaranya sama bahkan mungkin melebihi pantat ayam yang ada di sebrang sana hanya menatap Minato dengan sebuah semburat merah kecil di pipinya. Ia memang jarang memiliki teman karena matanya yang berwarna aneh. Meskipun orang tuanya dianggap pahlawan, namun anak-anak sebayanya yang tidak mengetahui apapun menganggap ia seperti orang yang aneh.

"Ah, kau ingin mengajaknya makan di rumah sebagai temanmu?"

Dan Haruna hanya mengangguk pelan—tidak berbohong karena memang itu adalah salah satu dari dua alasannya untuk mengajaknya makan di rumah. Satunya? Karena baik Minato maupun Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lainnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Yondaime-sama, ini benar-benar enak!"

Naruto tampak meletakkan piringnya di depannya, dan beberapa lauk yang tampak masih banyak di depannya. Haruna dan juga Minato yang melihat itu tampak bingung, karena Naruto benar-benar makan sangat sedikit kala itu.

"Kenapa makananmu tidak habis?"

"Eh? Aku sudah menghabiskannya," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, malah ikut bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna. Haruna menunjuk pada lauk pauk yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan Naruto—bahkan yang paling enak seperti karage dan juga katsu tidak dimakan sama sekali.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan sayur dan setengah bagian ikanmu, karage dan katsu buatan Minato-san memang tidak begitu enak tetapi tetap saja—"

"Hei, apa maksudmu Runa-chan?" Minato tampak memasang wajah berpura-pura kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak berambut cokelat pucat di depannya, "jangan dengarkan dia Naruto, aku yakin kalau aku tidak salah lagi menukar garam dengan gula. Mungkin…"

Dan Haruna hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan dari ayah angkatnya itu.

"Eh, jadi semua ini untukku?" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan berbinar kearah semua makanan itu seolah tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Tentu saja _bakka_, untuk apa Minato-san meletakkannya di depanmu?"

"Biasanya walaupun ada di depanku aku hanya bisa makan sayuran dan juga beberapa daging kalau mereka tidak melihat," gerakan sumpit Haruna dan juga Minato berhenti saat mendengar hal itu. Menoleh pada Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang disambut dengan satu kata tanya dari Naruto, "apa?"

"Kau hanya makan sedikit itu walaupun makanan itu banyak?"

"Ya, apakah itu aneh?"

"Sangat. Jadi sekarang, lanjutkan sarapanmu," Haruna kembali memakan makanannya sambil melirik kearah Minato yang tampak tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya, namun sepertinya hanya perlu menebak satu hal yang dirasakan oleh Minato saat itu.

Perasaan bersalah.

"Baiklah, dan sekali lagi terima kasih makanannya Yondaime-sama!"

"Minato-san," Naruto menoleh pada Haruna begitu juga dengan Minato yang menatap anak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "panggil saja dia seperti itu kalau ia sedang tidak ada di ruangannya. Bagaimanapun Minato-san hanyalah seorang pria tua yang tidak bisa memasak dan juga ceroboh kalau tidak ada di kantornya."

"Hei!"

"B—Bolehkah?" Minato menoleh pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "apa benar aku boleh memanggil anda dengan Minato-san?"

Minato tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja Naruto…"

"Lebih pantas lagi kalau kau memanggilnya jiji."

"Runa!"

* * *

Di depan Minato, mungkin orang-orang bersikap baik pada Naruto karena Minato yang sedikit lebih memperhatikan Naruto daripada yang lainnya. Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana kalau Minato sampai melihat seseorang menyakiti Naruto, sudah dipastikan orang itu akan jera bahkan untuk menyentuh Naruto sekalipun.

Namun, di belakang Minato mereka memperlakukan dengan buruk Naruto. Mengancam akan melukai lebih parah lagi kalau sampai anak itu mengadu pada Minato. Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya membuat semua orang menganggap Naruto adalah Kyuubi dan menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya dan juga mendekatinya.

Mendekatinyapun hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Seperti sekarang, saat Naruto sedang bermain di taman namun dengan segera terganggu dengan beberapa orang yang melemparinya dengan batu. Membuatnya menyingkir dan bersembunyi hingga di hutan yang ada di pinggir kota Konoha.

Haruna Hakuoki bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak dari ayah angkatnya. Bukan karena wajah mereka yang mirip, namun karena perhatian Minato yang bahkan melebihi pada saat Minato mengurusinya. Minato sendiri tidak pernah menjawab kalau ditanya apakah Naruto anaknya atau tidak.

"Runa-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Haruna yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dan menatap kearah Naruto tanpa bermaksud untuk membuatnya sadar akan keberadaannya sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Hanya bingung."

"Bingung?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna. Karena Haruna hanya mau berbicara satu atau dua patah kata dan sangat jarang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Kau tidak bermain."

"Aku sedang bermain," Naruto menunjuk pada shuriken kayu yang ada disana.

"Yang namanya bermain itu tidak sendirian," jawabnya sambil menatap Naruto yang membulatkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari perempuan itu. Sebenarnya ia mengerti kenapa Naruto bermain sendiri, tetapi ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Naruto.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bermain sendiri!" Runa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan Naruto bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Maksudmu tidak ada orang yang ingin bermain?"

…

Naruto hanya diam dan Haruna menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya. Apakah harus ia duluan yang mengatakan itu pada bocah ini, apakah bocah ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakana?

"Ayo bermain."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang ayo bermain," jawabnya sambil mengambil shuriken kayu yang ada disana dan mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah di depannya, "Minato-san membelikanku mainan di rumah. Dan kebanyakan mainan laki-laki, aku tidak suka."

Naruto membulatkan matanya sambil melihat tangan Haruna, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia memegang tangan Haruna dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna, saat semua mainan anak laki-laki itu ada di ruangannya (yang sebenarnya ingin digunakan untuk ruangan Naruto dulu). Naruto yang tampak masuk pertama kali benar-benar sangat terkejut dan terkesan dengan semua itu. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memainkan semua itu bersama-sama, dan tampak bersenang-senang.

"Haruna, kau benar-benar pintar memainkan ini. Apakah kau benar-benar perempuan?" Mendengar itu sukses membuat empat perempatan di kepala gadis itu berkedut. Bagaimana anak ini bisa mengatakan kalau ia bukan perempuan hanya karena mainan yang sudah ada bahkan sebelum ia bisa berjalan itu bisa ia mainkan.

"Diamlah," Haruna memukul kepala Naruto hingga anak itu mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya. Pada akhirnya, Haruna dan Naruto kembali bermain, namun anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lainnya selama beberapa saat.

"Minato-san adalah ayahmu?"

Haruna menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak kandung. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat usiaku bahkan baru 1 hari dan Minato-san mengangkatku menjadi anaknya," jawabnya sambil memainkan kembali mainannya di dalam kotak, "walaupun hanya orang-orang Konoha yang tahu kalau Minato-san memiliki anak angkat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bahaya," jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Naruto hanya ber'oooh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kembali bermain dalam sunyi seolah sedang berfikir apa yang harus ia katakan kembali. Dan seolah ada yang ingin disampaikan namun ia tidak memiliki kata-kata yang pas untuk itu.

"Apakah menurutmu Minato-san memiliki anak kandung?" Mainan yang sedang dijalankan oleh Haruna berhenti bergerak dan kali ini Haruna benar-benar mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Entahlah. Kenapa bertanya?"

…

"Apakah lucu kalau aku berfikir, Minato-san adalah ayahku?"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Oke, FFIC Indo kayaknya jarang ada NarutoOC ya, saya jadi mau coretnyepamcoret nambahin ffic tentang NarutoOC. Bukannya saya ga suka sama pairing canon. Saya suka NaruHina sama NaruSaku bahkan NaruShion ataupun NaruFem!Haku, tapi saya lagi pengen bikin ffic pakai pairing ini ^ ^

Dia bakal jadi Medic-Nin, dan Minato ngangkat dia jadi anak karena kedua orang tuanya rela korbanin diri buat bangkitin dia lagi. Mungkin teknik yang dipakai sama kaya punya Chiyo-baba tapi lebih kompleks karena nyangkut Shinigami (Original Jutsu)

Kuharap Haruna tidak akan jadi Mary Sue :D dan saya bukan tipe orang yang suka bikin Naruto langsung jadi OP jadi, kalau yang ga suka plot lamban maafkan ya ._.

Ah, kalau ada yang berminat—saya benar-benar ingin dengar review anda. Ini hanyalah keisengan saya belaka ^ ^ kalau ingin liat Haruna kaya gimana, ini dia ^ ^ i . imgur UJjnMVI . jpg spasi dihilangkan :D nanti saya bikin jadi cover cerita aja :|

Makasih kalau kalian mau ngereview atau ngebaca ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Baginya, tidak ada yang namanya tempat bernama rumah dan hanya ada sebuah tempat bernama penjara. Semuanya sama, semuanya memperlakukannya seperti sebuah sampah yang tidak berarti. Panti asuhan rasanya menjadi sebuah tempat yang paling buruk yang bisa ia tinggali. Kamar yang kecil dan kotor, selimut tipis setiap Hokage tidak ada, makanan yang bahkan jarang ia dapatkan.

Dan satu hal lainnya adalah, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa dan dimana keluarganya.

"Pergilah dari sana monster!"

"Hei, kata orang tua kita jika Hokage-sama dan juga Sandaime-sama tidak melihat kita bisa memukulinya!"

Dan semua perkataan yang ia dengar tidak pernah ada yang bagus. Baik orang dewasa maupun anak-anak tampak mencemoohnya seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang tidak segan untuk melukainya. Itulah yang membuatnya belajar untuk mempertahankan diri, bahkan saat ia baru mengenal sekitarnya.

'_Apakah salah kalau aku ingin mencari tahu siapa orang tuaku?'_

Naruto menendang sebuah batu yang ada di depannya dengan keras dan tampak berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan gerimis itu. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan payung sama sekali dan membiarkan air hujan itu turun membasahinya.

Namun, saat ia berjalan kembali ia merasa air hujan yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti turun disekitarnya dan bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tentu ia yang biasa diserang oleh orang-orang segera membuat kuda-kuda untuk lari namun pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Ada yang berbeda dengan sentuhan itu, karena biasanya orang-orang akan menarik paksa pundaknya dan akan memukulinya. Namun ini, sentuhannya sangat lembut hingga walaupun tidak menggunakan kekerasan ia sama sekali tidak melawan.

"Naruto…"

Ia menoleh dan menemukan iris sapphire itu menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Satu buah hadiah, yang sama sekali tidak tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang selalu ingin ia lihat.

.

**Heal Your Heart**

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Naruto x OC x ? (Terserah Reader) | Slight Minato x OC

**Warning : **OC Pairing | OOC | Alive!Minato

_Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, dan tidak ada didalam cerita ini yang menjadi milik Author kecuali Haruna dan keluarganya. Naruto dan karakternya sendiri adalah hak cipta milik Masashi Kishimoto._

**.**

Haruna terdiam mendengar hal itu, dan menghentikan permainannya sambil menatap Naruto. Berfikir sejenak seola tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Menutup matanya dan tampak seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini.

"Aku juga pernah berfikir seperti itu bahkan sampai sekarang," Naruto langsung memperhatikan Haruna saat mendengar hal itu, "tetapi aku sendiri juga ragu karena Minato-san selalu mengelak saat aku menanyakan tentangmu."

"Tetapi kalau ia memang ayahku, lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Dan kenapa ia tidak tinggal bersama denganku?"

…

"Mungkin, karena alasan yang sama dengan tidak mengatakan kalau aku anak angkatnya pada orang-orang diluar Konoha?" Naruto terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Masih berfikir tentang apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya, "tidak ada orang tua yang akan membuang anaknya sendiri bodoh. Lagipula pemikiran kita belum tentu benar."

"Ya, kurasa Minato-san bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," mereka berdua tertawa pelan dan kembali bermain seperti biasanya, "hei-hei, apakah Minato-san menyimpan jubahnya di rumahnya? Bolehkah aku melihatnya Haruna-san?"

"Runa."

"Hm?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Runa.

"Aku bukan kakek tua seperti Minato-san, jadi aku ingin kau memanggilku Runa," Naruto tampak terdiam sebelum mengangguk dan juga tersenyum lebar, "Minato-san memiliki dua buah jubah, jadi ia masih memiliki cadangannya di rumah. Kurasa aku tahu dimana…"

"Ayo bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Uh, baiklah," Runa berdiri dengan segera diikuti oleh Naruto yang dengan semangat 45 berjalan dan melihat sekeliling. Jujur sebenarnya Haruna tidak begitu ingat dengan apa saja yang ada di tempat ini, dan ia masih sering tersesat karena luasnya rumah ini, "kalau tidak salah disini."

Membuka pintu, mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang tampak terlihat seperti ruangan kerja Hokage di kantor Hokage. Tentu, itu adalah ruangan kerja dari Minato saat ia membawa pekerjaannya di rumahnya. Ada sebuah rak yang penuh dengan scroll bahkan hampir menyamai jumlah yang ada gudang penyimpanan.

"Wow, ini ruangan dari Minato-san?" Naruto berlari ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling. Haruna yang hanya beberapa kali kemari juga tidak kalah penasaran daripada Naruto dan berjalan perlahan sambil meneliti semuanya yang ada disana, "hei-hei lihat Runa-chan!"

Haruna segera menoleh saat mendengar panggilan dari Naruto, dan ia menemukan Naruto yang mengenakan jubah Hokage dan juga topi yang memang jarang dibawa oleh Minato ke ruangannya di bangunan Hokage.

"Bagaimana, aku pantas memakai jubah ini bukan?!"

"Benar-benar mirip," dengan Minato. Kalau saja rambut Naruto lebih panjang, dan tidak memiliki whisker, ia tidak akan bisa membedakan antara Naruto dan Minato.

"Aku bercita-cita menjadi Hokage saat besar nanti! Dan aku akan membuktikan pada orang lain kalau aku bukanlah monster seperti yang mereka katakan."

Haruna tersenyum samar dan menatap Naruto yang masih memandangi dirinya yang ada di cermin itu. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari perhatiannya akan pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Menjadi Hokage memang sudah menjadi sebuah cita-cita bagi kebanyakan shinobi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Runa-chan? Apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?"

"Hm, aku ingin menjadi seperti kedua orang tuaku. Menajdi Iryo-nin yang hebat bahkan lebih hebat daripada Tsunade-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah bahkan untuk ayah dan ibunya. Tsunade bukan menjadi sannin tanpa alasan bukan.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Tentu, dan aku juga yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya," Naruto dan Haruna saling tertawa dan tampak melihat kearah sekeliling lagi. Kali ini pandangan mereka tertuju pada rak yang ada di depannya, yang tampak penuh dengan scroll.

"Apa ini?"

"Minato-san sering mempelajari ini dan tampaknya seperti sebuah lukisan rumit dengan huruf kanji dan semacamnya," Haruna baru saja akan mengambil salah satu scroll begitu saja saat sebuah tangan tampak menahannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini Naruto, Runa?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Minato yang baru saja melakukan Hiraishin karena merasakan chakra detector yang menangkap kalau ada seseorang yang masuk. Ia bersyukur karena itu hanyalah Haruna dan juga Naruto yang mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam.

Naruto yang panik segera melepaskan jubah dan juga topinya namun Minato sudah terlanjur melihatnya dan membuat gerakannya membeku. Minato berjalan dan berjongkok, memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"Naruto mengatakan kalau saat besar ia ingin menjadi Hokage sepertimu."

Perkataan Haruna membuat Naruto semakin panik dan Minato yang membulatkan matanya sebelum menoleh pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dan siap untuk dimarahi oleh pria pemegang gelar Hokage termuda itu.

Namun, bukan cacian ataupun ejekan seperti yang biasa diterima olehnya yang terdengar, namun sebuah tepukan pelan yang tampak lembut terasa penuh dengan kasih sayang. Naruto menoleh, melihat Minato yang tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya…"

…

"A—apakah kau yakin Minato-san?" Karena dari pengalaman yang ia alami, semua orang bahkan mengejek dan juga menertawai apa yang menjadi cita-citanya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, kau sangat cocok memakai pakaian dan topi itu," Jawab Minato sambil menepuk topi Hokage itu dan juga pundak Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah karena perkataan Minato dan membuatnya menunduk malu, "tetapi aku harus menyimpan jubah ini karena ini benda yang penting."

Naruto segera mengangguk dan melepaskan jubah yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya saat kau menjadi seorang Hokage," bukan 'aku akan menyerahkannya **kalau **kau menjadi seorang Hokage' seolah Minato benar-benar percaya kalau Naruto akan mengambil topi dan jubah ini darinya suatu saat nanti.

"Minato-san, scroll apa ini?"

"Ah, itu hanyalah beberapa Fuin yang kusimpan dan beberapa masih kukembangkan," Haruna dan Naruto sama-sama memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti kata 'fuin' yang disebutkan Minato. Tentu, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pengetahuan anak berusia 5 tahun seperti mereka, "Fuinjutsu, sebuah teknik yang sama seperti Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, atau Taijutsu. Yang biasanya berfungsi untuk menyegel sesuatu ataupun menimbulkan sebuah efek dari segel tersebut."

Masih belum mengerti, Naruto dan Haruna tampak menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung.

"Contoh paling mudah, kalian pernah melihat kertas peledak yang biasa digunakan para ninja bukan?" Naruto dan Haruna mengangguk, "itu adalah fuin paling dasar yang digunakan untuk meledakkan sesuatu dengan pemicu api ataupun sentuhan."

"Sepertinya menarik, apakah aku boleh melihatnya Minato-san?!"

"Tidak sekarang, kalau kau bisa menjadi Gennin aku akan mengajarimu," Minato tertawa dan tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan Haruna untuk membawa mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

.2 Tahun kemudian.

"Eh, kenapa Naruto?"

"Aku sudah besar Minato-san, besok aku dan juga Runa-chan akan menjadi murid akademi. Jadi, apakah aku boleh tinggal sendirian?" Minato mengerti apa alasan Naruto sampai ia mau tinggal sendirian. Karena di panti asuhan itu, ia sudah terlalu banyak menderita oleh sang matron meskipun Minato sudah memecat Matron itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai disana, namun ia hanya bisa memastikan kalau orang-orang disana tidak akan menyakiti Naruto. Dan hanya sebagian kecil ANBU yang ia percaya untuk melindungi Naruto termasuk Tenzo dan juga Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tetapi kau—"

"Dan aku akan memilih apartmentku sendiri, jadi Minato-san tidak boleh ikut campur," Minato yang akan menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal di apartment yang ada di dekat mansion miliknya tampak terkejut mendengar itu, "aku ingin hidup mandiri Minato-san. Bagaimanapun, aku bukan anak Minato-san dan itu artinya aku tidak boleh mengganggu kehidupan Minato-san."

Haruna yang mendengar itu tampak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada Minato yang menegang mendengar itu.

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi Minato-san, dan kau akan semakin susah untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang kau sembunyikan dari kami," Minato merasa tertohok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna, "lagipula seharusnya kalau Minato-san percaya pada Naruto kalau ia akan menjadi Hokage, kau bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah."

…

"Baiklah, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tahu kau bisa kemari kapanpun yang kau inginkan Naruto," Minato tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk senang. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan Naruto yang seolah mencoba untuk menjauh dari Minato, tetapi belum saatnya Naruto mengetahui siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya Minato-san!"

Minato tersenyum saat Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan akan kembali ke tempatnya tinggal. Naruto menolak untuk diantarkan oleh Minato karena ia tidak ingin sampai Minato melihat perlakuan dari orang-orang desa padanya. Sudah cukup dengan perlakuan semua warga desa padanya, ia hanya tidak ingin Minato dicap sebagai seorang Hokage yang gagal hanya karena melindungi monster sepertinya.

Selama dua tahun ini, walaupun Naruto terus membela orang-orang desa yang akan dihukum oleh Minato karena perbuatannya, tetap saja mereka memperlakukan Naruto seperti sampah. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menggubris mereka.

"Kalau hanya seperti ini aku sudah menyerah, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage?"

Naruto tampak mendengus dan berbicara pada diri sendiri. Ia berjalan sebelum dihentikan karena beberapa orang yang tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah beberapa orang dari panti asuhannya yang 'menunggunya'.

"Bagaimana bocah setan? Kau sudah mengatakan pada Yondaimemu itu apa yang kami suruh bukan?"

"Y—ya, aku akan menjauhinya perlahan jadi jangan lakukan apapun pada Minato-san," Naruto menatap kedua orang itu dan keduanya tampak saling bertatapan.

"Kau dengar, bocah setan ini berani memerintah kita. Beruntung kita tidak melakukan apa yang belum selesai dilakukan oleh Yondaime-sama," semuanya tampak tertawa dan Naruto tidak suka dengan tawa itu. Ia baru saja akan pergi dari sana saat orang-orang itu segera mencegatnya, "mau kemana huh? Kau fikir bisa kabur dari kami?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Minato-san mengatakan kalau aku adalah anak yang baik," jawabnya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Orang itu tampak terdiam, setelah itu ia mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh.

"Jangan berlagak kau monster! Yondaime-sama hanya kasihan pada monster sepertimu! Hanya karena kau berubah menjadi manusia dan membunuh anak serta istrinya," Naruto tampak terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar itu, ia hanya pernah kalau istri dan juga anak dari Minato sudah tewas, "kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Ya, kau sudah membunuh mereka, dan juga semua keluarga kami…"

"Aku—" Naruto bahkan tidak melawan lagi saat orang-orang itu menendangnya dan tampak memukulinya terus.

"Hei, apa tidak malu kalian bertiga melawan satu anak-anak?" Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan Haruna yang tampak berjalan santai menuju kearah Naruto.

"Runa-chan?"

"Kalian tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengatakan pada Minato-san, tetapi aku tidak berjanji pada kalian bukan?" Semua yang mendengar itu tampak tersentak sebelum berdecak kesal dan pada akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya, "kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Ya," Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri namun menyadari kalau lengannya luka karena pukulan mereka dan mengeluarkan darah, "kenapa kau ada disini Runa-chan? Kalau malam-malam kau ada disini, bukankah akan berbahaya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh sekarang bukankah ada kau?" Naruto tampak sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Haruna dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "ayo cari tempat duduk dulu."

"Eh untuk apa?"

"Kau terluka, aku bisa menyembuhkannya," Haruna menyerengitkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto yang sepertinya baru menyadari darah yang keluar dari lengannya, "ayo…"

"Tidak apa-apa, besok juga sudah sembuh kok," Naruto mencoba untuk menahan Haruna yang mengajaknya untuk duduk. Haruna menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak mau dibantah, dan pada akhirnya membuatnya menurut, "baiklah…"

Haruna dan Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir jalan dan Haruna melihat kearah tangan Naruto sebelum ia melepaskan sarung tangan yang selalu ia pakai dan memegangnya. Bahkan tanpa memunculkan chakra hijau sekalipun, luka milik Naruto tertutup perlahan.

"Eh bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Minato-san mengatakan kalau itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki keluargaku. Sebenarnya kami mengeluarkan chakra medis, tetapi prinsipnya adalah seperti aura pada tubuh kami. Chakra medis kami mengalir keluar begitu saja disekitar tubuh kami. Jadi, kami hanya perlu menyentuh sebuah luka dan tergantung latihan dan juga usia, maka penyembuhan akan terjadi begitu saja," Naruto tampak sangat kagum dan menatap Haruna, "tetapi karena itu juga chakra kami menjadi cepat berkurang karena terus mengalir, dan begitu juga dengan rasa sakit dari luka yang kami sembuhkan akan berpindah pada kami."

"Eh jadi—"

"Luka gores seperti itu sih tidak masalah, aku tidak akan apa-apa," jawab Haruna tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya khawatir, "ayolah, lihat aku baik-baik saja bukan? DNA milik ibuku yang membuatku memiliki kemampuan ini."

"Itukah sebabnya kau selalu memakai sarung tangan dan pakai pakaian yang tertutup seperti itu?"

"Begitulah, bagaimanapun bahkan ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa menghentikan itu dan mencegahnya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup dan juga sarung tangan sepertiku," jawabnya menghela nafas dan memakai sarung tangannya lagi saat luka Naruto menutup begitu saja, "hei, apakah karena mereka kau pergi dari panti asuhan dan juga tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari Minato-san?"

…

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin mendapatkan pengharapan yang tidak pasti kalau Minato-san melakukan itu karena aku adalah anaknya. Jadi, lebih baik kalau aku menjauhinya bukan," jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "ayo, aku akan antarkan kau pulang. Kau tidak mengatakan kenapa kau ada di luar rumah Minato-san…"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau kau bukan hanya ingin mandiri tetapi ada sebab lain hingga kau tidak mau tinggal berdekatan dengan Minato-san," jawab Haruna sambil berjalan, "dan aku akan mengatakannya pada Minato-san…"

"EEEH! A—ayolah Runa-chan, aku tidak ingin Minato-san berfikiran buruk padaku!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbohong bukan?"

"Satu kali ini saja, kumohon kau mau membantuku bukan?"

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal—" Haruna menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menoleh pada Haruna, "—kau harus menceritakan masalah apapun padaku."

…

"Baiklah…"

.

Suara hiruk pikuk dari kelas itu terdengar keras dan beberapa anak baru di akademi tampak berbincang satu sama lainnya. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka masuk akademi, dan beberapa sudah ada yang langsung akrab dan beberapa lagi baru saja berkenalan.

Namun, walaupun Naruto belum berkenalan dengan mereka—beberapa dari mereka sudah mengetahui tentang julukan Naruto pada orang tuanya bahkan ada orang-orang yang membullynya dulu.

"Kau tidak berkenalan dengan mereka Runa?"

"Tidak, dan seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu," Haruna memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "jangan terpengaruh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu. Kalau kau adalah monster, bukankah aku sudah mati sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat mengenalmu?"

"Tetapi mereka menjauhiku, kalau kau mendekat pasti akan ikut tidak ditemani."

"Siapa bilang, apakah kau tidak tahu kalau tidak semua orang jahat?" Haruna tersenyum dan menutup matanya, saat Naruto akan bertanya kembali tampak beberapa orang yang mendekatinya. Seorang pria berambut cokelat pendek dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di bawah kedua matanya dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat ke belakang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berkenalan seperti yang lainnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, apakah kalian tidak melihat kalau murid-murid lainnya menjauhiku," Naruto menatap kedua anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung dan mereka menoleh pada anak-anak yang menatap mereka berempat.

"Lalu? Memangnya mereka bisa mengatur siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk kutemani?" anak laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir itu tampak menguap malas dan menatap kearah Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, "kalau gadis itu saja bisa bersama denganmu kenapa kami tidak boleh?"

"I—itu karena…" Naruto menoleh pada Haruna yang tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk, "sudahlah, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia adalah Hakuoki Haruna!"

"Namaku adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan dia adalah Nara Shikamaru. Kukira kau punya hubungan dengan Yondaime-sama, kau memiliki warna rambut dan juga mata yang mirip," Kiba tampak melihat Naruto dalam jarak dekat dan membuatnya tentu saja tidak nyaman, "bahkan Akamarupun tampak menyadari kalau baumu sama dengan Yondaime-sama."

"Hah? Kau yakin?"

"Yah, Akamaru masih belajar sih dan aku juga hanya melewati Yondaime-sama saja," Kiba menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memunculkan seekor anjing dari balik hoodienya. Naruto tampak hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya sebelum menoleh pada Haruna yang terdiam saja.

"N—Naruto," ia mencengkram dengan erat lengan Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Oke, Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Haruna, namun ia tampak ketakutan akan sesuatu, "aku takut anjing bakka!"

…

"Oh, benar juga! Kau selalu menghindar saat kita bertemu dengan anjing," Naruto dengan santainya tampak membuat kesimpulan namun tidak melakukan apapun hingga Haruna memukul kepalanya dengan keras, "ow, baiklah-baiklah maaf Kiba, tetapi bisakah anjingmu tidak muncul saat ada Haruna?"

"Kenapa? Toh Akamaru tidak akan menggigit," jawabnya sambil menatap kearah Haruna yang masih bersembunyi dan benar-benar ketakutan bahkan hanya melihat anjing kecil seperti Akamaru, "baiklah-baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya cuaca tidak dingin, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang tertutup seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini," jawabnya melihat Akamaru yang kembali bersembunyi dibalik hoodie yang digunakan oleh Kiba, "kenapa kalian tidak berkenalan dengan yang lainnya? Lihat yang memakan keripik itu adalah Akimichi Chouji, lalu yang memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaian tertutup sepertinya adalah Aburame Shino, yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan diikat satu itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, dan yang memiliki mata yang beriris putih adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto dan Haruna menoleh pada semua yang disebutkan, dan mereka tampak tersenyum membalas tatapannya. Tidak ada tatapan jijik ataupun aneh dengannya, dan itu adalah kali pertama ia mendapatkan pelakuan seperti itu selain dari Haruna dan juga Minato. Menoleh pada Haruna yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti para penduduk sebelum ini, dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum seolah berkata 'sudah kubilang bukan?'

"Ah dan yang berambut raven itu," Naruto menoleh pada seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba, pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak dikerumuni oleh para siswi yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, "dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku tidak suka dengannya…"

"Karena kau kalah popular dengannya?"

"Begitu—Hei tentu saja tidak!" Naruto dan Shikamaru tampak benar-benar _facepalm _melihat bagaimana perkataan Haruna yang blak-blakan itu dan juga perilaku dari Kiba.

"Menjadi Uchiha itu benar-benar merepotkan. Apakah ia tidak risih dengan semua murid yang memandanginya seperti itu?" Shikamaru pada akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Haruna dan Kiba tampak di samping Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Tidak, terlalu dingin, sok keren, dan juga sombong," jawabnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya merasa kalau Haruna mengatainya dan melirik dari sudut bahunya, "apa?"

"Hn…"

"Dan bahasa yang digunakan olehnya aneh."

.

"Minato-san tidak bisa datang minggu depan," Naruto tampak menatap Haruna yang ada di sampingnya. Sudah beberapa minggu lamanya mereka masuk akademi, dan sekarang adalah tanggal 3 Oktober yang berarti satu minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-7, "ia harus pergi ke luar desa."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh sebelum ini aku juga merayakannya sendirian kan?"

"Tahun ini tidak, aku akan datang ke apartmentmu dan kita akan merayakannya," jawab Haruna yang sedang memakan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa kau dan Minato-san sangat baik padaku bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan juga yang lainnya?"

"Karena aku tahu akan sangat menyedihkan kalau kau tinggal sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menemani."

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah sendirian, Minato-san benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Ya, namun saat mengetahui kalau di dunia ini kau sendirian, tidak memiliki keluarga kandung dan saudara kandung, semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah asing untukmu, rasanya aku jadi bisa memahami perasaanmu," jawabnya sambil menatap kearah jendela yang ada di samping Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur, "pokoknya, aku akan datang."

"Kau tidak ingin melihat festival?"

"Tidak, untuk apa mengenang saat-saat orang tuaku meninggal bukan," Naruto mengangguk-angguk saja, "baiklah, minggu depan aku akan datang ke rumahmu, dan kita akan sama-sama merayakan ulang tahun kita berdua."

"Kita berdua?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu—ulang tahunku adalah 11 Oktober tepat pukul 12 malam, lebih baik merayakannya bersama-sama bukan," Naruto mengenal Haruna selama 2 tahun, namun ia selalu merayakan ulang tahun Naruto tahun lalu. Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah, dan aku akan membelikanmu hadiah Runa-chan!"

.

'_Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk Naruto?'_

Haruna berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan besar yang ada di Konoha sambil melihat semua persiapan festival memperingati musnahnya Kyuubi. Dan tentu bukan untuk menikmati festival yang akan diadakan malam ini namun lebih pada mencari hadiah yang akan dibelikannya untuk pemuda itu.

'_Ia benar-benar menyukai warna orange, terlalu suka…' _bahkan Haruna benar-benar menganggap kegemaran Naruto pada warna orange sudah sangat tidak sehat, _'bagaimana kalau—'_

Haruna menoleh pada salah satu etalase toko, dan senyumannya begitu saja mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat salah satu barang yang ada disana.

'_Itu dia…'_

.

"Aku terlambat," Haruna tampak berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan juga Minato saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Karena ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, membuatnya tertidur terlalu lama bahkan hingga saat ia bangun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Kuharap Naruto tidak terlalu lama menunggu," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menepuk dahinya, "apa yang kukatakan, tentu saja ia sudah menunggu lama. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya pada pukul 6…"

Ia berlari hingga di depan apartment Naruto dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh di jendela kamar Naruto. Beberapa ANBU yang ada di bingkai jendela dan salah satu dari mereka pergi dari sana. Mengerutkan dahinya, ia segera berlari kearah kamar Naruto untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sukai.

Naruto, dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan terluka parah tampak tergeletak di atas lantai yang tergenangi oleh darahnya sendiri.

"NARUTO!"

"Haruna apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Haruna mengenal ANBU yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Naruto itu yang mengenakan topeng anjing. Itu adalah Hatake Kakashi yang sering bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia terkena kunai dengan racun yang sangat kuat, tetapi ninja medis yang bertugas cukup sibuk dengan festival malam ini," Haruna melihat bagaimana Kakashi mencoba untuk mengalirkan chakra medis kearah Naruto, "racun apa yang digunakan oleh mereka… kenapa Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya…"

Haruna mengerutkan dahinya mendengar gumaman dari Kakashi yang tidak ia mengerti. Apa hubungan Naruto dengan Kyuubi, kenapa Kakashi mengatakan itu seolah Naruto memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Kyuubi yang dibunuh ayah angkatnya. Namun semua pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak ia gubris saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Haruna kau tidak—"

"Kubilang aku ingin melihatnya Inu-san!" Kakashi tampak melihat Haruna yang melepaskan sarung tangannya dan tampak mencoba untuk memegang tubuh Naruto. Bahkan chakra tipis yang keluar dari tubuh keluarga Kuroaki bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun dengan konsekuensi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh korban akan beralih pada mereka.

"Haruna—" Haruna tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi dan tetap mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Naruto yang ada di depannya. Mengeratkan giginya saat merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin yang langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya dan rasa sakit pada jantungnya.

"Senpai, aku sudah membawa ninja medis kemari…"

"Tenzo, Haruna hentikan sekarang juga," Kakashi tampak mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan Haruna pada Naruto, dan anak perempuan itu tampak melepaskan pegangannya saat Naruto tampak membuka matanya perlahan, "Naruto?"

"Uh, Inu-nii-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tampak mencoba untuk sadar sepenuhnya dan tampak menatap Haruna yang duduk di samping Kakashi, "ah Runa-chan, aku sudah menunggumu! Lihat, aku juga dapat hadiah untukmu walaupun tidak baru, yah kau tahu sendiri bukan? Nah, lihat—aku mendapatkannya dari Teuchi-jiji," Naruto yang tampak tidak sadar ada yang aneh dengan Haruna menunjukkan padanya sebuah syal orange yang panjang.

"Lihat," ia melingkarkannya dua kali di leher dan syal itu masih sangat panjang jika dikenakan oleh Haruna, "hehehe, panjang juga tetapi cocok untukmu…"

"Baguslah, dan aku punya—" Naruto tampak terkejut saat tubuh yang ada di depannya tampak tumbang begitu saja dan dengan segera ia tangkap untuk menemukan tubuh Haruna yang dingin dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"RUNA-CHAN!"

**To be Continue**

Uh, gaje ya?

Ada yang bisa tebak hadiah yang dikasih sama Haruna buat Naruto? Nah di chap selanjutnya akan saya kasih tahu apa hadiahnya ;) Haruna itu seperti punya bloodline yang ada di dalam darahnya dan berbeda dengan bloodline klan lainnya, Haruna ga bisa nyetop bloodline dia dan terus berpengaruh sama badannya.

Sebenarnya maksudnya Naruto x OC x ? itu, yang dipairing lagi sama orang lain bukan Naruto tapi Haruna. Saya rencananya mau masukin ShikaOC buat slight dan NaruIno juga buat slight, tapi kalau ada ide lain? ^ ^

Oh ini biodata Haruna + powernya :

Nama : Hakuoki Haruna

Nama panggilan : Runa-chan, Haruna.

Usia : 7 tahun ( Chapter ini )

Keluarga : Hakuoki Akane & Hakuoki Rai | Namikaze Minato (Step-Father)

Makanan kegemaran : Kue apapun.

Hobi : Bermain dengan Naruto, Tidur, makan kue, dan berlatih.

Yang tidak disukai : Anjing! Makanan pedas, orang yang mengejek Naruto.

Yang disukai : Teman, Naruto, kue, Minato.

Bloodline : DNA dari ibunya yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui asalnya membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura yang setara dengan chakra medis yang otomatis menyembuhkan luka ataupun penyakit separah apapun dengan kompensasi tubuhnya akan merasakan rasa sakit dari luka yang disembuhkan secara perlahan. Luka fisik tidak ada ditransfer, namun rasa sakit akan dirasakannya perlahan hingga sakit itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Harus berhati-hati karena rasa sakit itu juga bisa membunuhnya seperti serangan jantung. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan kekuatan itu, dan mencegahnya dengan memakai pakaian tertutup dan juga menggunakan sarung tangan untuk mencegah kontak langsung dengan seseorang.

Penampilan : Rambut panjang se-bahu warna cokelat (saat kecil), rambut panjang sampai lebih dari pinggang (saat dewasa) mata berwarna ametis (ungu) sering memakai pakaian dengan lengan panjang dan juga topi serta sarung tangan.

Gambar : i . imgur PGhzlI8 . jpg ( Hilangkan spasi :) )

Untuk bloodline Naruto saya ngikut canon jadi ga ada, kecuali chakra yang besar dari klan Uzumaki. Tetapi, saya bakal bikin Naruto jadi Fuinjutsu Master karena diajarin sama Minato dari kecil ;)

**Q & A**

Guest : Oke ^ ^

Uzumaki Shizuka : Tentu ada :D kalau ga, ga mungkin ada pairing NaruxOC kan?

Ahmad . bhaee : kekkai genkai Chain? Maksudnya yang mana? Saya ngikut kekuatan canon soalnya, jadi cuma ada bloodline Uzumaki yang punya chakra gede + kemampuan fuin yang hebat.

TobiAkatsukiID : oke ^ ^

Namikaze Yondaime : Oke ^ ^ dan makasih :D

Bohdong . palacio : Kemarin sebenarnya saya sudah kasih link buat gambar penampilannya Haruna loh ^ ^ sekarang saya tampilin lagi, jadi silahkan dilihat ^ ^

Namikaze Sholkhan : oke :D

Dany : oke ^ ^

Hime koyuki 099 : nanti ada saatnya dia bakal tahu siapa ayahnya :)

Yasashi-kun : Oke ^ ^

Orthogenix esper : maaf ya lama u.u

Jigoku no arashi : sama kaya MinaKushi? XD sebenarnya saya ga mau terlalu disamain, tapi mungkin bisa sedikit dimasukin yang begitu.

Blue-senpai : maaf lama ._.

Whatever : oke ^ ^

Bima uzumaki : makasih :D

Naruhime-chan : skill unik ya :/ saya malah ga kepikiran, Cuma kepikiran bikin Naru jadi Fuinjutsu master. Fantasy? Oke saya tambahin di summary :)

Danie . bies : NaruIno? O.O kalau di slight ga papa sih, tapi ini ceritanya bakal jadi NaruOC.

Akira no Rinegan : sip :D

Narufanart232 : oke ^ ^

Agusajisaputro : makasih :D

Naru-kun93 : maksudnya sih kalau mau dipasangin juga sama karakter canon walaupun Cuma slight.


	3. Chapter 3

"R—Runa-chan?!"

Naruto masih memegang tubuh gadis itu dan tampak mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Namun tentu saja itu tidak berguna karena bahkan saat itu nafas gadis itu tampak tersendat dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Kakashi yang mengetahui penyebabnya tampak mencoba untuk melepaskannya dari pegangan Naruto.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Naruto…" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Sebelum melakukan shunshin bersama dengan Yamato yang membawa Naruto, ia menoleh pada salah satu ANBU lainnya, "segera hubungi Minato-sensei…"

"Baik!"

**Heal Your Heart**

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Naruto x OC x ? | Minato x OC

**Warning : **OC Pairing | OOC | Alive!Minato | Typo

Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, dan tidak ada didalam cerita ini yang menjadi hak dari author kecuali Haruna dan keluarga serta OC lainnya. Naruto dkk adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

"Runa-chan," Haruna sudah diperiksa dan ditangani oleh ninja medis yang ada di rumah sakit, namun keadaannya sama sekali tidak membaik. Tentu, itu adalah konsekuensi dari kekuatannya, dan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan adalah daya tahan tubuhnya yang entah bisa menahan rasa sakit itu hingga menghilang atau tidak.

"Naruto…?"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Naruto yang mendengar suara itu segera berdiri dan mencoba melihat keadaan gadis itu. Haruna hanya mengangguk dan sedikit bergerak dan meringkuk. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan keadaannya baik-baik saja, tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Hanya dingin…"

Naruto segera mengambil syal yang tadi menjadi hadiah ulang tahun untuk gadis itu dan mengenakannya karena tadi terjatuh dari tempatnya. Mencoba untuk mengeratkan agar itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Ba—bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Sudah hangat, hadiah yang diberikan Naruto memang hangat," Haruna mencoba untuk tersenyum dan masih mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh pada sebuah kotak yang sepertinya juga dibawa oleh Naruto. Hadiah dari Haruna untuk pemuda itu yang belum dibuka sama sekali, "kau sudah membukanya?"

"Ah, aku akan membukanya…" Naruto tampak dengan segera mengambil kotak yang ada disana dan membukanya. Mendapati sebuah jaket berwarna orange biru disana yang tentu saja merupakan warna kegemaran dari pemuda itu. Memakainya, jaket itu tampak kebesaran dengannya.

"Sedikit kebesaran, tetapi aku suka—Runa-chan memang pintar memilih hadiah dattebayo!" Haruna hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Sensasi dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya sepertinya membuat kantuk perlahan menguasainya, "kau lelah, aku akan menungguimu disini. Tidurlah Runa-chan…"

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Kakashi tampak membuka pintu kamar Haruna yang ada di depannya, menemukan Naruto yang tampak tertidur dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Menghela nafas, ia mengambil selimut kecil dan menyelimutinya.

Keluar dari kamar menemukan Minato yang berlari kearahnya bersama dengan Yamato yang masih memakai topeng ANBUnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Keadaan Haruna sempat gawat karena ia menyembuhkan Naruto, tetapi daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar hebat. Naruto juga tidak apa-apa karena Haruna. Kami masih belum mengetahui darimana racun itu berasal, orang-orang desa benar-benar saling melindungi satu sama lainnya hanya untuk… membunuh Naruto," Minato tampak menghela nafas lega, namun berdecak kesal karena suatu hal, "apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun Minato-sensei?"

"Kalau saja bukan karena aturan dan juga anggota council itu, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Naruto dan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku adalah ayahnya," Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu, "kalau saja aku tidak mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya…"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_"Apa maksudmu?!"_

_"Kami ingin kau menyembunyikan statusmu sebagai ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto," pertemuan dari para anggota council yang terjadi 1 minggu setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, "selain karena akan banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya jika tahu kalau dia adalah anakmu, kami tidak akan bisa memikirkan bagaimana orang lain akan berpendapat kalau seorang Hokage dengan nekadnya mengunci seekor monster dalam tubuh anak kecil apalagi anaknya sendiri…"_

_"Ada apa dengan menguncinya pada Naruto…?"_

_"Para penduduk desa menakuti kalau Kyuubi akan menguasai tubuh anak itu dan mengambil alih tubuhnya…"_

_"Aku menggunakan Shiki Fujin dan juga Hakke Fuin untuk mengunci Kyuubi, beraninya kalian mengatakan kalau Kyuubi akan menguasai tubuhnya!" Minato menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, murka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu._

_"Apakah kau yakin mereka akan percaya begitu saja? Monster yang menghancurkan desa, dikurung dalam tubuh seorang bayi kecil yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun. Kami yang memang mengetahui tentang fuin dan semacamnya mengerti kalau fuin itu tidak akan membuat Kyuubi terlepas, tetapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Minato mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan giginya._

_"Kalau sampai Kyuubi lepas kontrol dan pada akhirnya menghancurkan kembali Konoha saat ia berada dalam tubuh anak itu, kepercayaan pada Hokage akan luntur dan itu akan benar-benar menghancurkan desa…"_

_…_

_"Maaf Minato, kami mencoba untuk membantumu dalam pengambilan keputusan," Shikaku tampak menghela nafas melihat pemuda yang sudah berteman dengannya semenjak masih Gennin itu, "tetapi kami kalah jumlah suara…"_

_"Perwakilan dari klan semuanya ingin Naruto tetap berada dalam pengawasanmu. Total suara kami adalah 8 suara Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, lalu ditambah dengan Sandaime-sama. Tetapi Hotaru-sama dan juga yang lainnya ditambah dengan suara dari Daimyou—mereka memiliki 8 suara…"_

_"Lalu, kenapa—"_

_"Danzo menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu," Shikaku menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, "aku ragu kau ingin menerima tawarannya…"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Aku akan mengatakan ya, kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk melatihnya di ROOT," Minato membulatkan matanya menatap kearah Danzou yang hanya menatapnya saja. ROOT bukanlah tempat yang bagus, ia tahu itu akan membuat Naruto tidak mendapatkan hidup yang normal—menjadi senjata Konoha._

_"Apa keputusanmu Yondaime-sama?"_

_…_

_"Aku…"_

* * *

"Danzou sialan, aku tahu kalau ia hanya ingin mencari kesempatan itu untuk membuat Kyuubi menjadi senjata Konoha," Minato memukul keras dinding di belakangnya dan tampak sangat kesal dengan itu.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantu sensei…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi, mungkin—keputusan itu juga memiliki sedikit sisi baik," Minato tersenyum lelah, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto sampai mengetahui kalau aku—sebagai ayah kandungnya mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya."

"Aku tahu Naruto akan mengerti sensei…"

…

"Kuharap begitu…"

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang diikat ke belakang tampak berjalan kedalam desa Konoha setelah menyerahkan sebuah berkas untuk kepindahan pada penjaga gerbang Konoha dan sekarang sesuai dengan prosedur yang berlaku ia harus menemui Minato sebagai Hokage.

_'Saat sampai di kantor, mereka mengatakan kalau Hokage-sama ada di Rumah Sakit,'_ gadis itu menggaruk dagunya dan tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Berada di halaman rumah sakit untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa ditanyai tentang Hokage disini.

"OI BOCAH SE—AARGH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBAHAYAKAN HARUNA-SAMA!"

Suara itu membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan dua orang anak-anak, yang satu adalah laki-laki dan yang satu adalah perempuan.

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan jaket orange biru yang sedikit kebesaran itu tampak hanya tersenyum lebar dan gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan sebuah selendang orange panjang yang bahkan menggantung hampir sampai bawah pohon itu hanya diam menatap para perawat di bawah mereka.

"Salah sendiri kalian tidak membiarkan Runa-chan bermain! Bagaimanapun ia sudah sembuh kok," sudah 1 minggu lamanya, memang Haruna sudah tidak lagi merasa dingin ataupun sakit, namun tentu tubuhnya masih lemah. Setiap hari setelah pulang dari sekolah Naruto selalu datang menemuinya.

"Haruna-sama bukan monster sepertimu yang bisa sembuh begitu saja! Cepat turun dari sana!" Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menatap salah satu perawat yang berkata tidak senonoh itu. Ia menatap anak laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto," gadis itu tertawa pelan, siapa yang menamai anaknya dengan 'kue ikan' yang ada di santapan ramen? Tetapi yang pasti, bukan itu yang harus diperhatikan, "setelah ini bagaimana kalau ke hutan dan berlatih disana?"

"Benarkah? Aku akan membantumu kalau kau masih lemas!" Naruto tampak tertawa, dan Haruna hanya tersenyum. Baru saja akan berdiri saat tubuhnya yang lemah tampak tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan membuat Haruna tergelincir dari batang yang ia naiki.

"RUNA-CHAN!" Haruna yang tampak menutup matanya erat benar-benar menunggu tubuhnya yang akan membentur tanah. Namun tidak merasa sakit selama beberapa saat membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat gadis berambut hitam pendek yang menangkapnya dari pohon yang bahkan tingginya hampir sama dengan lantai 2 rumah sakit itu.

"Tepat waktu," gadis itu menghela nafas dan menatap Haruna, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, terima kasih," Haruna dan juga tatapan datar yang ia berikan pada orang selain Naruto, Minato, dan terkadang Kakashi. Menurunkannya dari gendongan, dan sepertinya gadis itu menerima dampak dari menangkap tubuh seseorang yang terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu.

"Oke, ini bukan ide yang bagus," jawabnya sambil mengaduh memegangi lengannya. Para perawat tampak menghampiri, dan Naruto segera turun untuk melihat keadaan Haruna, "oke bocah kue ikan, kau tahu kalau memanjat seperti tadi itu bahaya bukan?"

_'Bocah kue ikan…'_

"Runa-chan bosan dan aku ingin mengajaknya pergi," Naruto tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas dan menatap perawat-perawat yang tadi menyembuhkannya.

"Tidak ada yang perduli denganmu kalau kau mati, jadi jangan mengajak orang untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya bocah," gadis berambut hitam pendek itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini malah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas didengar oleh bocah sekecil ini, "ah, kau bukan pasien disini, apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama, apakah bisa?" saat mendengar suara dari gadis itu, entah kenapa beberapa orang tampak sedikit terkejut dan berbisik-bisik. Gadis itu yang sebenarnya bingung saat melihat itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya, dan sebelum bisa bertanya—

"Minato-san?" Haruna dan Naruto tampak berbicara bebarengan dan gadis itu menoleh pada dua orang yang ada disana.

"Biasanya dia akan datang menjenguk Runa-chan sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Haruna.

"Hm, kalau tidak keberatan kudengar kau bosan bukan? Bagaimana kalau kubacakan cerita sambil menunggu Hokage-sama di ruanganmu kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

"Cerita?"

"Namaku adalah Kurodo Akane, penulis cerita," jawab gadis itu sambil memberikan tanda peace.

* * *

"Pendatang baru?"

"Ya, beberapa yang pindah dan berimigrasi dari desa-desa kecil untuk mendapatkan perlindungan lebih baik," Kakashi tampak berjalan bersama dengan Minato yang hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, "hari ini penjaga pintu tampaknya mendapatkan salah satu surat kepindahan."

"Begitu? Perang sama sekali belum selesai—dan masalah Uchiha, ini benar-benar membuatku lelah," Minato hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "jam segini biasanya Naruto dan Haruna akan pergi dari kamarnya karena bosan."

"Ada dua ANBU yang menjaga tenang saja sensei—Tenzou juga ada disana…"

"Ya, aku tahu hanya saja aku masih trauma dengan malam itu," Minato berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang merupakan tempat perawatan Haruna dan akan membuka pintunya untuk menunggu mereka berdua di ruangan itu saja bersama dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang selalu membuntutinya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi…"

"Ya Akane-san, apa yang terjadi pada para ninja kecil yang dikepung itu!"

Suara Naruto dan Haruna tampaknya membuat Minato dan Kakashi saling berpandangan. Sangat jarang mereka mau tinggal di kamar dengan baik, dan sangat jarang mendengar mereka berada di ruangan bersama dengan orang lain (karena Haruna tidak percaya pada orang-orang itu yang mungkin akan melukai Naruto).

"Kalian tidak bisa mengatakan kalau mereka terkepung karena sebenarnya mereka—" Minato yang mendengar suara itu begitu juga dengan Kakashi tampak refleks membuka pintu. Suara itu—Minato yang paling tahu suara yang terdengar itu.

Sangat mirip dengan—

"Kushina…" Minato menoleh kearah dalam, dimana hanya ada Akane, Haruna, dan juga Naruto yang juga menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa Kushina, karena yang keduanya tahu adalah tidak ada seseorangpun yang bernama Kushina disini.

"Minato-san, kau mencari siapa?"

"Suara tadi?" Haruna dan juga Naruto saling bertatapan dengan bingung karena suara yang terdengar tadi hanya mereka berdua dan juga Akane yang membacakan buku cerita yang ia tulis.

"Ah jadi anda Hokage-sama?" Minato kembali merespon saat suara itu terdengar, dan mendapati kalau suara yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya itu bukanlah suara dari yang bersangkutan, namun Akane yang tampak mendekatinya, "namaku adalah Kurodo Akane, saya adalah warga Nami no Kuni yang ingin pindah ke Konoha. Berkas-berkas dan pemeriksaan sudah saya letakkan pada kantor anda."

Minato masih menatap Akane dengan tatapan terkejut. Wajah gadis itu dan juga penampilannya tidak mirip dengan Kushina, namun suaranya dan juga intonasinya, benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Kushina.

…

"Hokage-sama?"

"Eh? Ah, uh—baiklah sebaiknya aku melihat berkasmu di kantor dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan," Minato menggaruk dagunya dan tampak mencoba untuk tidak menatap Akane secara langsung. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk walaupun sedikit bingung—oke, sangat bingung.

"Minato-san, kau tahu—Akane-san benar-benar pintar membuat cerita! Ia baru saja menceritakan tentang petualangan tiga orang ninja cilik yang berpangkat Gennin yang tersesat di sebuah hutan dan dikepung oleh ninja jahat yang berjumlah sangat banyak! Lalu, mereka—huh? Oh benar juga, kau belum melanjutkannya tadi Akane-san!" Naruto menoleh pada Akane yang tampak tersenyum. Haruna sendiri juga duduk manis dan menunggu Akane melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apakah aku boleh berada disini?" Akane tentu tidak bisa sembarangan berada di ruangan seperti ini apalagi kalau orang itu berhubungan dengan seorang Hokage.

"Oh tentu saja tidak, lagipula Haruna dan juga Naruto juga tampak senang," Minato tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akane hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan kembali duduk untuk bercerita sementara Minato duduk di sofa lainnya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang dibawa oleh Kakashi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya—yang dikepung adalah musuh-musuh yang berada disana. Mereka sudah membuat sebuah jebakan sebelum ini dengan akal licik mereka—"

* * *

"Maaf kau malah menemani mereka sampai malam seperti ini," Minato tampak menggendong Naruto yang tertidur saat malam sudah larut dan jam besuk sudah habis. Pada akhirnya Akane tampak menemani dan menceritakan cerita lainnya pada Naruto dan Haruna.

Dan Minato? Ia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, karena suara Akane yang sangat mirip dengan Kushina terdengar sepanjang hari itu.

"Sama sekali tidak apa-apa, terima kasih juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk berada di kamar Haruna-chan sampai malam seperti ini…" Minato mengerti kalau yang mirip dari Akane hanyalah suaranya dari Kushina. Namun tetap saja, rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan Kushina saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal di Konohagakure?"

"Nami no Kuni tidak memiliki shinobi, dan aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Negara kami benar-benar miskin dan perekonomiannya sangat buruk. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Negara itu, tetapi—aku hanya ingin belajar melindungi diriku," Akane menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Konoha adalah Negara dengan keamanan yang cukup bagus. Dan aku mendengar kalau Konohalah yang merupakan Negara paling damai, itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah kemari."

"Begitu…"

Dan sunyi kembali…

"Naruto-kun," Minato menoleh pada Akane saat mendengar suara Naruto dipanggil, "apakah Naruto-kun adalah anak anda?"

"Tidak, Haruna adalah anak angkatku," Akane menangkap sebuah ekspresi yang membingungkan dari Minato saat mengatakan itu. Seperti ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Wajah kalian sangat mirip."

"Hanya kebetulan," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan kembali terasa menyakitkan. Akane memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya berjalan kembali, "aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto dan Haruna begitu akrab dengan seseorang."

"Begitukah? Kukira Naruto adalah anak yang mudah untuk memenangkan hati seseorang," Akane tampak tertawa pelan, "hanya intuisiku saja, jangan difikirkan…"

Minato tampak membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum berjalan kembali dan berhenti di apartment Naruto yang ada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mencarikan tempat tinggal untukmu…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal disini?" Akane menoleh pada Minato yang tampak menatapnya bingung, "menjaga Naruto—lagipula sepertinya aku menyukai anak ini, ia terlalu lucu untuk dibiarkan saja…"

…

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus tempatmu juga," Minato tampak mengangguk dan berjalan kearah dalam apartment untuk mengurusi kepindahan Akane di tempat itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan kamar karena kamar yang ada di samping Naruto selalu kosong—disebabkan karena tidak ada yang mau berada di samping kamar seorang monster.

"Nah di samping kamarmu adalah kamar Naruto—kalau ada apa-apa, Naruto selalu diawasi oleh ANBU dan kau bisa meminta bantuannya," ANBU, sebagai seorang penulis ia sering membaca buku-buku dan mengerti tentang dunia shinobi meskipun ia bukan seorang shinobi. Untuk apa seorang anak yatim piatu sampai dikawal oleh ANBU itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan sekarang, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya—tidak sekarang," Minato tampak tersenyum dan membukakan pintu kamar Akane. Berterima kasih, Akane tampak masuk sambil meletakkan tasnya yang berisi barang-barang miliknya, "tetapi kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti…"

"Aku adalah penulis Hokage-sama, tentu aku tidak akan tahan untuk tetap tidak mengetahui apa yang tidak aku ketahui. Tetapi aku tidak akan mungkin bisa memaksa anda mengatakannya," Akane tampak tertawa dan menutup sebelah matanya, "aku akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu."

"Aku mengerti," Minato tertawa karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akane, "tetapi—aku ingin kau tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan para penduduk desa tentang Naruto…"

…

"Tentu, aku bukan wartawan tetapi penulis kau tahu…"

Dan kembali hening.

"Baiklah, aku menitipkan Naruto padamu Akane-san," Minato tampak menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum. Akane hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya sebelum Minato berbalik dan tampak meninggalkan kamar itu, "selamat malam."

"Selamat malam…"

* * *

"Sensei—" Minato yang baru saja akan berjalan kearah rumahnya tampak berhenti melihat Kakashi yang datang menghampiri, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Minato tampak tersenyum mendengar mantan muridnya itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Kakashi? Hari ini sama sekali tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Naruto dan juga Haruna."

"Maksudku, Kurodo Akane-san…"

…

"Kau tidak bisa memandangnya sebagai Kushina-nee," Kakashi benar-benar berbicara dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya takut mantan gurunya menganggap gadis yang memiliki suara mirip dengan mantan istrinya itu hanya sebagai pengganti Kushina dan memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, "Kushina-nee—"

"Aku mengerti Kakashi, aku sangat mengerti kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Kushina. Aku hanya memperlakukannya seperti warga biasa—tidak lebih dari itu."

* * *

"Haruna-chan, aku membawakanmu sesuatu!"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Haruna sudah bisa pergi dari Rumah Sakit, dan tentu yang mengantarkannya adalah Naruto dan juga Minato. Membawakan sebuah buket bunga yang tampak ia buat sendiri, Naruto memberikannya pada Haruna yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan Rumah Sakit.

"Ah terima kasih Naruto," Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang. Haruna melihat Naruto yang saat itu memakai jaket yang ia berikan saat ulang tahun Naruto. Tentu saja itu kebesaran melihat tubuh Naruto yang memang cukup kecil dan kurus, "hei-hei, aku membelikan itu bukan untuk dipakai sekarang. Kau seperti orang bodoh yang memakai pakaian kebesaran."

"Kau sendiri memakai syal yang kepanjangan sampai hampir menyentuh tanah!"

"Syal tidak akan membuat seseorang terlihat bodoh," Haruna tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, dan pada akhirnya mereka berargumen sambil berjalan menuju kearah jalan. Minato dan juga Kakashi tampak hanya mengikutinya saja, "dimana Akane-san?"

"Akane-san sedang sibuk menulis di kamarnya. Dia selalu memakai kacamata yang berbentuk bulat dan membuat matanya sama sekali tidak terlihat," Naruto membentuk kacamata dengan dua tangannya, "lucu, tetapi ia selalu mau membuatkanku makanan dan itu sangat enak!"

"Naruto-kun!" Suara itu membuat keempat orang yang ada disana menoleh dan menemukan Akane yang rambutnya benar-benar acak-acakan dan juga kacamata yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi, "kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk Haruna-chan…?"

"Karena kau sibuk dan begadang hingga malam aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," Naruto tersenyum polos dan Akane hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Akane menatap kearah Haruna yang tersenyum padanya dan ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Hadiah karena kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," Akane memasangkan sebuah jepit berbentuk seperti serpihan salju yang langsung ia pasangkan di poni milik Haruna, "perempuan seharusnya memakai perhiasan walaupun hanya sedikit. Nah, seperti ini!"

"Akane-san sendiri tampak berantakan saat ini."

…

Dan Akane tampak menoleh pada Minato yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum—tidak mengerti dengan mata Akane yang membulat menyadari sesuatu dan panik.

"Be—benar juga, aku benar-benar tidak sopan karena bertemu dengan seorang Hokage tetapi dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini," dengan panik Akane tampak melepaskan kacamatanya dan membenahi rambutnya yang benar-benar berantakan, "aku dikejar deadline dan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Ah, aku tidak masalah dengan penampilan orang-orang yang menemuiku kok."

"Kau terlalu baik Hokage-sama, ngomong-ngomong bukankah kau seharusnya pergi ke sekolah Naruto?"

…

"Boleh membolos Akane-san?"

"Tidak atau aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makan malam~"

"Baiklah," Naruto tampak membungkuk kecewa karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Haruna, "baiklah Runa-chan, Minato-san, Kakashi-nii, Akane-san—aku akan menjenguk Haruna-chan lagi setelah sekolah selesai!"

"Oh, dan aku juga akan memberitahumu sesuatu saat kau kembali Naruto, jadi segera ke rumahku oke?" Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto yang tampak bingung namun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Akane tampak melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan hingga kearah tepi sungai sebelum langkahnya sedikit melambat. Menyadari hal itu, Akane tampak menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut Raven yang tampak duduk sendirian disana.

"Ada apa Akane-san?"

"Ah, tidak—Naruto tadi sempat berhenti dan melihat anak itu," Akane menunjuk pada anak laki-laki itu saat Haruna menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, dia Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelas kami… Kenapa ia tidak masuk?"

"Biarkan saja," Minato menepuk pundak Haruna dan tersenyum sedih, "beberapa minggu yang lalu klannya dibantai dan hanya ada dua orang yang selamat."

"Eh? Klan Uchiha kan klan terkuat di Konoha—siapa yang bisa membantainya," Akane tampak terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Minato. Ia baru tiba di Konoha kurang dari 1 minggu dan tentu tidak begitu tahu tentang masalah internal dari desa tersebut.

…

"Kau benar-benar banyak ingin tahu ya Akane-san," Minato seolah tampak menghindar dari pertanyaan itu, "berhati-hatilah karena itu bisa membahayakanmu…"

"Baiklah," Akane tampak menggaruk kepalanya dan mengingat sesuatu, "a—ah! Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku! Baiklah Haruna-chan sampai jumpa! Maaf sudah mengganggu anda Hokage-sama, Inu-san!"

Dan tanpa menunggu anggukan Minato, Akane bergegas kembali ke Apartment dan tampak meninggalkan Minato dan juga yang lainnya. Terdiam sejenak, Minato tampak menoleh pada Kakashi dan juga yang lainnya.

"Kita pulang?"

Haruna tampak mengangguk dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke rumah Minato. Saat melewati tepi sungai itu, Haruna tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke yang juga bertemu pandang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci yang membuat Haruna tersentak.

"Ada apa Haruna-chan?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa Minato-san."

* * *

"BENARKAH?!"

Naruto yang tampak sore itu berada di rumah Minato tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya berbinar bahkan ia berdiri saat sedang duduk untuk mengobrol dengan Haruna. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk saat melihat Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu Fuinjutsu mulai sekarang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti anak anjing yang diberikan tulang oleh majikannya. Harunabahkan sampai menepuk kepalanya dan secara visual tampak seperti ada telinga anjing dan ekor yang bergoyang.

'_Lucu…'_

"Tetapi tentu saja kau harus belajar lebih rajin, karena Fuinjutsu memiliki kompleks yang sangat rumit."

"Tetapi, aku bodoh dan tidak pintar di akademi, menurutmu aku bisa mempelajarinya Minato-san?" Minato tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang tampak menunduk ragu dengan raut wajah yang mengkerut.

"Hei aku yakin kau bisa—lihat saja, bahkan aku bisa membuat Kakashi menjadi ANBU saat usianya belum 17 tahun. Apakah kau fikir aku tidak bisa mengajarimu menjadi lebih kuat?" Minato menepuk kepala Naruto dan tersenyum lebar, "percayalah pada dirimu Naruto."

"YA!"

"Hei, makanan sudah siap!" Akane yang diundang oleh Minato namun menerima dengan syarat ia yang memasakkan makan malam tampak menoleh dari arah dapur dan menemukan Naruto yang menari kegirangan(?), Minato yang tampak membelakangi dapur, dan Haruna yang _sweatdrop _dengan kelakuan Naruto serta Kakashi yang hanya diam dan melihat kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Hokage-sama, makanannya sudah siap."

"Ah, terima kasih Kushina—" Minato menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. Kakashi tampak menoleh pada Minato dengan helaan nafas panjang, dan Naruto serta Haruna menoleh dengan tatapan bingung begitu juga dengan Akane.

"Eh? Kushina?"

"M—Maaf," Minato tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan suasana hening sejenak dikarenakan Minato dan juga Kakashi yang benar-benar tidak bisa merespon apapun, Akane yang bingung begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Haruna.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengatakan kalau makanan sudah siap," Akane merasakan aura tidak enak itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang siapa Kushina yang dipanggil oleh Minato.

"BAIKLAH!" Naruto berdiri dan segera berlari diikuti oleh Haruna yang berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan juga Minato serta Kakashi yang mengikuti di belakang. Minato hanya menghela nafas lelah dan memaksakan senyumannya.

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Oke, chap ini sedikit membosankan ya :/ satu OC dan OC terakhir yang bakal ditambah di cerita ini. Akane Kurodo ^ ^ OC non-Shinobi yang merupakan penulis novel. Chapter ini lebih seperti memperkenalkan dia ya :) tapi chap depan bakal skip time ke Gennin setelah sedikit cerita tentang Sasuke.

BTW Akane belum tentu di pairing sama Minato kok ^ ^ Cuma slight2 aja, ntar kalau memang cocok baru di pair beneran sama Minato.

Dan jaket dari Haruna? Itu jaket Canon yang dipake Naruto sebelum Shippuden :3

Kalau ada 10 review saja besok saya mungkin akan langsung update kelanjutannya. Eh tapi walaupun ga dapet 10 review saya bakal lanjut 2 hari lagi kok ^^

Biodata dari OC~

**Nama : **Akane Kurodo

**Nick : **Akane

**Usia : **25 Tahun

**Keluarga : **-

**Asal : **Nami no Kuni

**Job : **Penulis cerita

**Status : **Non Shinobi

**Kegemaran **: menulis, memasak, menjaga anak-anak

**Yang tidak disukai : **penyiksa anak-anak, deadline, buntu ide, wasabi

**Sifat : **Keibuan, terlalu bersemangat kalau mencari informasi atau sesuatu yang baru, tomboy, rasa ingin tahunya tinggi.

**Note : **Suaranya mirip dengan Kushina; HANYA suara.

**Penampilan : ** i . imgur / 2qUuloT . jpg

Q&A

**Q : GodLike!Naru?**

A : Ga, tapi nanti jadi Smart!Naru :3

**Q : Rantai Chakra?**

A : ada, tapi nanti ada penjelasan kenapa dia punya ;) karena toh Karin juga punya rantai chakra, kenapa tidak dibuat Naruto ada kan?

**Q : Kapan kelulusan?**

A : Chapter depan dipastikan ^^

**Special Thanks For :**

**.**

_Mayhime, Akira no Rinengan, Saus Kacang, Kazehaya Sakazuki, Namikaze Sholkhan, bohdong . palacio, Bagus A. Namikaze, minyak tanah, anbu, Yasashi-kun, ahmad . bhaee, TobiAkatsukiID, Blue-senpai, Ryuuki-chan . Ryuuki-chan, Namikaze Yondaime, Naminamifrid_

_Dan semua yang follow ataupun fave cerita ini tapi tidak review ^ ^_


	4. Chapter 4

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kau katakan?" Akane menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di depannya yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam. Tubuhnya tampak penuh dengan luka dan lebam—dan ia hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sama sekali tidak mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Akane, "Naru-chan…"

Oke, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan panggilan itu dan tampak menoleh untuk protes pada Akane yang tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Akane hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto sebelum beralih pada anak laki-laki berambut raven yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya juga dan tidak sama sekali menatap Naruto maupun Akane yang menunggunya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Uchiha-kun?"

…

"Hn—" oke, Akane tahu kalau klan Uchiha memiliki bahasa sendiri, dan sepertinya ia bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah permintaan maaf dari anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Oke, sekarang jangan bertengkar lagi—memang apa yang membuatmu memukul Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

**Heal Your Heart**

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Naruto x OC x ? | Minato x OC

**Warning : **OC Pairing | OOC | Alive!Minato | Typo

Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, dan tidak ada didalam cerita ini yang menjadi hak dari author kecuali Haruna dan keluarga serta OC lainnya. Naruto dkk adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Sebelumnya

.

"Naruto, besok kita makan di luar saja bagaimana? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memasak," Akane tampak masih berada ditengah jalan menuju ke apartment mereka. Naruto tampak mengangguk dengan sangat bersemangat, "kau tahu dimana tempat makan yang bisa dikunjungi?"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"

"Ah aku pernah mendengarnya, bahkan diluar Konoha tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa ramennya—oke, sepertinya sudah diputuskan bukan?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mereka berjalan kembali. Melalui kembali tepi sungai dimana tampak Naruto menoleh—menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven itu lagi.

"Kau mau menunggu sebentar disini Akane-san?"

Dan segera Naruto menuruni tangga menuju kearah tepi sungai itu dan menghampiri anak laki-laki itu. Akane kembali menatap anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, dan pembicaraan ereka pada awalnya biasa saja dan Akane hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu, senyumannya menghilang saat melihat Naruto mulai mendorong Sasuke dan dibalas begitu juga oleh Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar satu sama lainnya.

"HEI!"

* * *

"Ia mengatakan aku bodoh dan mengatakan kalau Runa-chan lemah!" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau hanya karena itu ia harus mengalah.

"Hanya karena ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, dan ia mau tinggal bersama seseorang yang membuat orang tuanya terbunuh dan tidak mau hidup sendirian. Apanya yang tidak lemah kan?"

"Itu karena Haruna-chan tidak mungkin hidup sendirian bukan?"

"Memang kenapa? Buktinya kau tinggal sendirian tanpa keluarga, hanya karena Minato-san yang memperlakukanmu istimewa bukan berarti kau memiliki keluarga," Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Mengeratkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa marah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah benar, "jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu bagaimana kehilangan keluarga saat kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa keluargamu."

…

DUG!

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Sasuke saat Akane memukulnya dengan 'cukup' keras. Mengaduh pelan, Sasuke menatap Akane yang tampak masih mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kau yang bersalah disini Sasuke-kun, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu."

"Bukan urusanmu, kau hanya orang luar yang berada di Konoha," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan tampak tidak mengatakan apapun, "kenapa kalian yang tidak memiliki siapapun di Konoha bisa bersikap santai seolah orang asing yang selalu bersama kalian adalah keluarga kalian?"

"Apakah ada masalah dengan itu?" Akane tampak berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya, "siapapun bisa menjadi keluarga kita. Toh, kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain bukan?"

"Ikatan keluarga hanya akan membuat kita lemah—" Sasuke tampak terlihat seolah menahan tangis dan itu membuat Akane menyadari mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pembantaian Uchiha. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan memegang tangan Sasuke dan juga Naruto, "—ma-mau apa kau?!"

"Kau akan menginap dengan Naruto-kun malam ini."

…

"EEEH!"

* * *

"Baiklah, aku masih punya miso sup, dan juga katsu sisa sarapan pagi—" Akane membuka kulkas dan melihat sebuah piring yang tampak dibungkus oleh plastik dan ia segera mengeluarkannya, "apakah tidak apa-apa kau makan makanan seperti ini?"

"Hn," Sasuke yang tampak tidak bisa menolak untuk mengikuti mereka tampak hanya diam dan duduk di depan sebuah meja di kamar Akane. Naruto sendiri tampak duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke disana.

"Akane-san, aku ingin makan juga!"

"Hei, kau baru saja makan di rumah Minato-san bukan?" Akane tampak tersenyum namun Naruto mengerti kalau senyuman itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Akane. Ia akan benar-benar dalam masalah kalau tetap ingin memaksa makan.

"Kenapa aku dibawa kemari Dobe?"

"Mana kutahu, jangan berkata seolah hanya kau saja yang tidak suka 'seseorang' berada disini Teme!" Naruto tampak menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam juga. Akane yang baru saja selesai memanaskan makanan tampak mendekat dan meletakkan makanan di depan Sasuke. Akane melihat Naruto tampak gelisah walaupun mencoba untuk menutupinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Naruto membisikkan sesuatu seolah tidak ingin Sasuke mengatakannya. Akane yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya, dan terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa membuat yang bersangkutan memerah wajahnya.

"J—jangan tertawa Akane-san!"

"Maaf, kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya Naruto. Jika ada teman yang datang dan menginap di rumah, maka yang harus kau lakukan adalah menganggap ia sebagai bagian dari rumahmu," Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia memang menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Sasuke berada di kamarnya nanti.

"Tetapi aku tidak punya mainan, lalu aku juga tidak bisa memasak seperti Minato-san dan kamarku tidak seluas rumah Minato-san. Aku hanya punya tempat tidur satu dan tidak bisa menyiapkannya kamar," Naruto tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "jangan ikut menertawakanku! Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu yang menginap di rumahku sebelum ini."

…

"Kau bisa berbagi tempat tidur? Atau kau bisa pakai kasurku untuk digelar di samping tempat tidurmu. Tenang saja, itu sudah biasa kok," Akane menepuk kepala Naruto dan menatap kearah Sasuke, "tidak apa-apa bukan kau berbagi dengan Naruto untuk semalam atau tidur di kasur?"

"Hn…"

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tidur di kasur yang ada di kamar Akane yang kemudian dipindahkan ke kamar Naruto. Tengah malam itu tampaknya suasana sangat sepi dan hanya ada hujan gerimis yang turun. Sasuke hanya diam dan membelakangi Naruto yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi—ia tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena kasur yang keras ataupun hujan yang turun.

"Hei, kau masih bangun Teme?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena Naruto yang ternyata belum tidur dan ia tampak hanya diam dan tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya tidak berminat pada apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia masih berada dalam masalahnya sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tidur," Naruto tampak mendengus dan Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Kalau memang ia mengatakan itu kenapa ia malah berbicara seolah tahu Sasuke masih terbangun saat ini, "aku tidak bisa tidur. Karena terlalu senang…"

…

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku sering menginap di rumah Minato-san, rasanya mendapatkan tamu atau teman yang menginap tidak pernah aku merasakannya," ia tertawa dan tampak menatap kearah jendela, "Akane-san selalu menawarkan diri untuk tidur di kamarku, tetapi sekali lagi aku menolak karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menerima tamu yang menginap di rumahku."

Sasuke masih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Semua orang membenciku, aku adalah monster yang membunuh semua orang itu katanya," Naruto bergerak dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "namun saat Minato-san, Haruna-chan dan Akane-san datang rasanya perasaan menyenangkan langsung menguasaiku…"

"Apakah kau merasakannya juga?"

…

"Rasanya berbeda bukan jika selalu sendirian…"

Ia hanya tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seolah perasaan nyaman langsung merayap dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu saat klannya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, ia merasakan perasaan gelisah yang tidak pernah menghilang.

Ia kira saat perasaan itu menghilang ia akan tenang, namun rasa penasaran kenapa perasaan itu menghilang yang malah membuatnya sekarang bingung.

Dan itu terus terjadi hingga malam berakhir dan sungguh—ia sama sekali tidak tertidur sedikitpun.

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara sesuatu yang memukul talenan membuat Sasuke terbangun perlahan. Memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum melihat seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya dan sedang menyiapkan makan pagi. Rasanya situasinya sangat familiar.

'_Kaa-san…'_

Yang bersangkutan tampak menoleh saat mendengar suara sesuatu disibakkan, dan Akane tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang berada disana.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku menginap di rumah dobe ini," Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Akane yang hanya meliriknya dari sudut bahu dan tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah sama saat bersama dengan seseorang yang mengerti tentangmu—dan saat bersama dengan keluargamu?"

…

Sasuke tampak terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Akane. Sekarang ia sadar, satu hal yang membuat semua ini membuatnya tenang, membuat perasaan itu kembali muncul. Perasaan yang sama saat bersama dengan keluarganya—satu hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya dan ia sendirian.

"Kuanggap diam adalah jawaban ya," Akane meletakkan karage dan juga nasi untuk mereka bertiga. Ia duduk dan tampak memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke, "menyenangkan bukan? Daripada harus sendiri, lebih baik bersama dengan seseorang meskipun mereka bukan keluarga kita…"

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto adalah anak yang kesepian, dan kuharap kau mau menjadi temannya yang lain selain Haruna," Akane menepuk kepala Sasuke sebelum berdiri untuk membangunkan Naruto, "sepertinya kau yang paling mengerti tentang keadaannya sekarang karena kalian sama-sama hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa membuatnya lebih terbuka," Sasuke yang mendengar itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya, "dan kau bisa menemuiku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Sesama orang-orang yang sendirian, bukankah menyenangkan untuk bersama?"

…

"Naruto, sudah saatnya sarapan!" Akane tampak berteriak dari sana dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto, "hei Naruto-kun?"

"Lima menit lagi…"

"Kalau tidak makananmu akan dihabiskan Sasuke," Naruto segera beranjak dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak sedikit gugup.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi, padahal aku tuan rumah disini kan?"

…

Sasuke mengerti kalau Naruto selalu sendirian jika tidak bersama dengan Minato dan juga Haruna ataupun sekarang Akane. Namun, pernyataan maaf itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan yang pernah ia dengar. Memang apa salahnya kalau tuan rumah yang bangun terakhir, lagipula itu adalah haknya untuk bangun dan melakukan apapun di rumahnya walaupun ada seseorang disana.

"Dobe…" Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum (walaupun sinis), dan itu adalah senyuman pertama yang diberikan olehnya semenjak pembantaian klannya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau teme!"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA!"

* * *

Semua orang saling bertatapan saat Sasuke yang sedang berada di kursinya hanya diam dan Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Kiba dan juga Shikamaru serta Choji. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu semua, kalau membuang kenyataan kalau Sasuke sedang memakai pakaian Naruto saat ini. Tentu mereka tidak sempat pergi ke kediaman Uchiha yang berada di pinggir kota dan berakhir dengan Sasuke memakai pakaian Naruto.

"Tepat waktu," suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Haruna yang baru saja datang, "susah membujuk Minato-san untuk mengizinkanku masuk sekolah…"

"Runa-chan!" Naruto melihat Haruna yang tampak duduk di samping Shikamaru—terima kasih Iruka yang membuatnya duduk di sampingnya, "hei, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah beristirahat selama 3 minggu Naruto, bisa-bisa aku tidak lulus bersamaan denganmu," Haruna tampak menatap kearah Naruto, lalu pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa menatapnya—namun tidak menatap dengan tatapan benci seperti kemarin. Dan ia melihat keanehan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto yang dikenal sangat tidak bisa akur itu kini memakai pakaian Naruto.

…

"Kalian seperti pasangan _gay_," Haruna menatap dengan tatapan datar dan menoleh pada Naruto serta Sasuke yang tampak tersentak mendengar itu, dan yang lainnya tampak tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna yang sebenarnya ingin mereka katakan sejak tadi.

"H—hei, ini semua karena Akane-san yang menyuruhku untuk membiarkannya menginap di rumahku tanpa membawa pakaian ganti dan aku harus meminjamkannya baju!" Naruto tampak panik saat menjelaskannya pada Haruna.

"Oh," dan hanya itu sebelum Iruka datang dan membuat mereka semua segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, hari ini kita akan bertukar tempat duduk, dan tidak ada yang protes dengan penempatannya. Beberapa dari kalian akan tetap berada di kursi masing-masing dan beberapa dari kalian akan pindah ke kursi yang lainnya.

Dan dimulailah perpindahan bangku yang dilakukan atas perintah dari Minato sebenarnya untuk membuat Naruto lebih dekat dengan anak lainnya.

* * *

Beberapa anak perempuan tampak berdecih ria sambil menatap kearah salah satu kursi yang ditempati oleh tiga orang itu. Dan beberapa yang lainnya menatap Iruka seolah ia memiliki dua kepala—yang benar saja, apakah guru mereka ini sudah tidak bisa berfikir waras untuk menempatkan dua orang itu di tempat yang sama?

Saat ini, Haruna dan Naruto tampak tetap berada di tempat masing-masing namun di samping kanan (sementara di kiri Haruna) Naruto, Sasuke tampak duduk dengan tenang seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita!"

Naruto yang berjanji akan semakin rajin untuk membuat Minato bangga dan mempelajari Fuinjutsu tidak akan sia-sia segera membuka buku dan mencoba untuk tidak merasa bosan. Haruna tampak tersenyum melihat kesungguhan dari Naruto.

Dan terkadang lucu melihat Naruto yang mengantuk, mencoba untuk tetap terbangun dan beberapa kali kepalanya terbentur karena tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan langsung terbangun karena itu.

"Kerjakan soal yang kuberikan tadi dalam 10 menit dan aku akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian untuk menjawab," Naruto tampak menoleh untuk menemukan ia tertidur dan bahkan tidak mencatat soal yang diberikan oleh Iruka sama sekali.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri oke?" Haruna menghela nafas dan akan memberikan kertasnya saat sebuah kertas tampak diberikan pada Naruto—dan tentu pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pemuda berambut bebek itu.

"Eh, tumben kau membantuku Sasuke-Teme?"

"Hn, hanya aku tidak ingin mendapatkan teman sebangku yang bodoh," jawabnya sambil diam dan Haruna tampak menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Sasuke sendiri—entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya terlihat lemah—itu saja.

"Baiklah," Naruto tidak mengerti dan hanya mengangguk. Saat ia mengerjakan soal itu, tentu bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto—semua pelajaran ini cukup susah, dan di rumahnya, sebelum ada Haruna dan Naruto tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengajarinya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengerjakan ini—" dan sekali lagi Haruna dan Sasuke mengatakannya bersama-sama. Dan saling bertatapan, seolah ada sebuah kilat yang membuat semua orang yang melihat terutama Naruto tampak _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

"A—aku akan meminta bantuan Shikamaru saja…"

"Ha?"

"Kau tetap disini!" Sasuke dan Haruna tampak menatap Naruto yang semakin _sweatdrop _dibuat mereka berdua dan hanya tertawa gugup.

* * *

5 Tahun Kemudian

* * *

BUM!

Suara ledakan yang terjadi disalah satu tempat yang ada disana tampaknya menjadi awal dari pagi hari di Konoha. Eh, bukan pagi—tetapi sudah cukup siang untuk memulai aktifitas. Pukul 10 tepatnya, saat sebuah ledakan yang menyebabkan asap terjadi di depan sebuah monument Hokage yang ehm… terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa cat dan juga warna-warni di wajah mereka.

"Na…ru…to!" saat ini Iruka yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna pink tampak menatap kesal Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampaknya tidak perduli dengan raut wajah Iruka dan hanya tertawa-tawa melihat hasil dari perbuatannya.

"Woho, aku berhasil memodifikasi segel peledak ini!" Naruto malah menari kegirangan, tidak tahu kalau saat ini Iruka sudah mengeluarkan _big head no jutsu_nya yang sebentar lagi juga akan meledak, "dan sebaiknya segel pendeteksi di sekitar patung hokage dimodifikasi lagi, itu terlalu mudah untuk dipecahkan!"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengutak-atik fuin yang dibuat oleh para shinobi lainnya!"

Dan dimulailah hari biasa yang selalu terjadi selama 5 tahun ini—dimana Iruka tampak memarahi Naruto yang menembus fuin pelacak disekeliling patung Hokage dan juga membuat fuin perangkap yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Haruna yang tampak menatap dari atas kepala patung Minato hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Naruto benar-benar memiliki darah dari fuinjutsu master seperti Minato dan juga Kushina. Ia menyerap dengan baik semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Minato selama 5 tahun ini—bahkan ia berhasil memodifikasi beberapa fuin kecil yang dibuat oleh Minato.

"Terkadang aku berfikir kalau ide Minato-san untuk mengajarinya Fuinjutsu adalah buruk," Haruna menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Iruka dan Naruto disana. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, dengan pakaian kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang serta syal pemberian Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu masih bertengger, Haruna sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari anak perempuan itu selain rambutnya yang semakin panjang. Oh, dan sifatnya yang sedikit lebih terbuka daripada sebelumnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau salahkan?" di sampingnya tampak Sasuke yang berdiri dan ikut menonton pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri itu. Selama 5 tahun, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin seperti sebuah keluarga. Akanepun sepertinya sudah dianggap Sasuke sebagai pengganti ibunya. Tidak jarang Sasuke menginap di rumah Naruto ataupun Naruto yang menginap di rumah Sasuke bersama dengan Haruna.

Narutopun menjadi semakin pintar dengan bantuan dari Minato, Sasuke, dan Haruna yang membantunya untuk belajar. Namun yang tidak berubah dari semua itu hanyalah hubungan Minato dan Akane yang tetap sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu—Hokage dan warga biasa terlebih non shinobi. Mungkin lebih dekat, namun hanya sekedar teman.

Bagaimana dengan hubungan Naruto Haruna dan Sasuke?

Sasuke masih tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai 'adik' yang lemah dan harus dibuat menjadi kuat, dan Sasuke masih menganggap Haruna sebagai 'pengganggu' yang membuat Naruto menjadi lemah. Haruna menganggap Naruto sama seperti dulu, sementara menganggap Sasuke sebagai 'pengganggu' yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain bebas dengan Naruto.

Naruto? Ia menganggap keduanya sahabat baik, dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya yang ingin ia kalahkan dan Haruna sebagai adik perempuannya yang harus ia lindungi.

Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar hingga sekarang—dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang fikirannya akan Minato yang ia rasa adalah ayahnya ataupun kenapa ia tidak memiliki keluarga. Karena ia sudah merasa memiliki keluarga yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah memperkuatnya kau tahu Naruto? Mungkin yang lainnya tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, tetapi aku bisa," Haruna dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara dari belakang mereka dan menoleh untuk menemukan Minato yang tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ah Minato-san/Hokage-sama," Sasuke tampak membungkuk dan Haruna tampak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hokage-sama, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," Iruka menghela nafas dan membawa Naruto ke atas kepala patung Minato—di depan Minato yang tertawa santai.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-san, terima kasih sudah mengawasi Naruto," Minato tampak tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala saja, "nah Naruto, kau tahu hukuman yang kau dapat bukan?"

…

"Bersihkan patung-patung ini setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

* * *

"Naruto, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyalahgunakan pelajaran fuinjutsu yang diberikan Hokage-sama?"

Iruka adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai monster. Walaupun awalnya Naruto tahu kalau Iruka sama seperti orang lain yang membencinya walaupun sedikit lebih baik karena tidak menggunakan kekerasan fisik padanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu—Iruka semakin baik dengannya.

Ia yang lebih dianggap Naruto sebagai kakaknya ketimbang Sasuke.

"Tetapi fuinjutsu menarik untuk dibuat mengerjai orang lain Iruka-sensei!" Naruto duduk bersila di depan kelas sambil mendengus kesal. Iruka tampak lebih kesal daripada Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dengan aura kesalnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin mengetest kemampuanmu untuk melakukan Henge—begitu juga dengan kalian!"

"HEEEE!" sekelas tampak protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Iruka namun tidak bisa protes lebih lanjut karena bagaimanapun Iruka adalah guru mereka.

"Dimulai dari—" dan semua nama disebutkan satu per satu yang tentu tidak perlu diceritakan, "—Uchiha Sasuke."

Beberapa fangirl tampak berteriak saat nama itu dipanggil dan Sasuke hanya bergumam sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke depan dan melakukan henge sempurna menjadi Hokage ketiga.

"Henge yang bagus Sasuke, selanjutnya Hakuoki Haruna," Haruna hanya menggerutu mendengar namanya dan meruntuk dalam hati. Ia berjalan, dan melepaskan sarung tangannya yang menutupi semua bagian tangannya sebelum membentuk segel tangan dan berubah menjadi Minato.

"Bagus, sekarang—Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka menatap Naruto yang tampak ogah-ogahan. Ia memang 'cukup' pintar dalam akademi dan Fuinjutsu, namun dalam kontrol chakra? Sangat kurang. Oke, Minato sendiri memaklumi karena Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, namun tetap saja.

…

"Henge!" Dan bukannya menjadi seseorang yang lain, namun yang keluar dari asap itu malah seorang perempuan _nude_ yang bagian tubuh pentingnya hanya ditutupi oleh asap. Iruka sebagai laki-laki dewasa normal tentu saja tampak terkejut dengan mimisan hebat sebelum pingsan ke belakang, "HAHAHA! Itu adalah henge yang kubuat sendiri Orioke no Ju—"

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah benda—oh tidak, dua buah benda melayang dan tampak mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan tentu itu berasal dari dua orang yang duduk di depan, mengirimkan sinyal _glare_ yang cukup membuat Naruto mengerti artinya adalah 'sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu itu. Lakukan lagi, kukatakan pada Akane-san dan Minato-san' yang berasal dari Sasuke dan juga Haruna.

"NARUTO! BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD BODOH!"

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu tampak keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. Akane Kurodo sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu baik sifat maupun gaya rambutnya.

"Akane-san," suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Haruna yang tampak datang mendekatinya, "mau kubantu?"

"Terima kasih Haruna-chan," Akane tersenyum dan memberikan setengah bawaannya pada anak perempuan itu, "dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Dihukum Iruka-sensei, sedang membersihkan patung Hokage," Haruna menunjuk pada patung Hokage dan juga Naruto yang bergelantungan sambil membersihkannya, "sudah yang ketiga dalam minggu ini."

"Tetapi kalau tidak ada dia desa akan sepi bukan?" Akane tertawa dan berjalan menuju ke apartmentnya. Haruna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Akane menoleh pada Haruna yang tampak semakin dewasa sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, "lalu, siapa yang mendapatkan hatimu? Sasuke-kun? Atau Naruto-kun?"

Dan suara buku yang terjatuh yang terdengar saat itu ketika Haruna terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu dan menoleh pada Akane yang tertawa karena reaksinya.

"T—tidak lucu Akane-san, Naruto hanya sahabatku dan Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan," jawabnya memunguti lagi buku-buku yang ada disana.

"Tetapi kalian cukup dekat hanya untuk menjadi sahabat dan—"

"Sudahlah Akane-san, sungguh aku hanya menganggap mereka—atau mungkin hanya Naruto sebagai sahabat," jawab Haruna menghela nafas dan menghentikan omongan dari Akane, "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan buku yang kau buat Akane-san?"

"Masih kalah dengan _Icha Icha_, dasar laki-laki sama saja—lebih tertarik dengan buku porno daripada petualangan," Akane menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran mereka! Pasti yang menulis buku itu adalah kakek-kakek mesum berambut putih yang suka mengintip pemandian wanita!"

Dan disebrang sana, tampak seorang sennin yang terkenal mesum bersin-bersin karena Akane membicarakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kudengar akan diadakan ujian Gennin minggu depan?"

"Begitulah, dan kami akan mengikutinya. Tetapi, aku khawatir pada Naruto yang tetap tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin biasa," Akane bukan shinobi namun berteman dengan para shinobi terutama Hokage sudah cukup membuatnya memiliki pengetahuan tentang itu semua, "kuharap ia tidak berbuat bodoh."

* * *

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Minato-san semalam mengajarkanku," jawab Naruto beberapa hari kemudian saat ujian Gennin berlangsung dan Haruna menanyakan perihal bunshin yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto, "kuharap jutsu dalam gulungan ini yang katanya bisa membantuku benar-benar akan membuatku lulus!"

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah gulungan jutsu yang diberikan oleh Minato—dan sebenarnya tidak boleh dibawa olehnya. Haruna tampak masih khawatir, namun hanya mengangguk sementara Sasuke tampak tanpa sengaja menoleh pada asisten Iruka yang berambut putih—Mizuki yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Baiklah!" Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil tampak berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar sebelum Sasuke menghentikannya, "ada apa?"

"Berhati-hatilah pada Mizuki-sensei," jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan kembali tepukan di pundak Naruto yang tampak bingung.

…

"Sumpah, kalian benar-benar mirip pasangan _gay_…"

"HARUNA!"

* * *

"Kau tadi mengeluarkan jutsu apa?"

Iruka tampak tidak percaya, Naruto yang biasanya tidak pernah bisa mengeluarkan bunshin sekarang bisa mengeluarkan dua buah bunshin yang sangat sempurna. Namun itu bukan sebuah bunshin biasa—itu adalah…

"Minato-san mengajarkanku jutsu karena pengendalian chakraku buruk, ini adalah jutsu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Memberikan tanda peace pada Iruka, tidak mengetahui kalau jutsu itu adalah sebuah Kinjutsu atau jutsu tingkat tinggi yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilakukan bahkan oleh seseorang dengan title murid akademi.

"B—baiklah, tentu kau lulus Naruto," jawab Iruka masih terkejut namun merasa senang karena anak didiknya itu tampak berhasil membuatnya terkesan. Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak antusias dan pada akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan berteriak kegirangan.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Mizuki yang tampak kesal dengana pa yang mereka lihat. Dan ia tahu, kalau Mizuki merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

"Kau lulus, aku juga lulus, dan pantat ayam ini juga lulus," Haruna tampak menunjukkan hittai atenya yang terlingkar di lehernya itu. Naruto langsung memakai hittai atenya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang hanya mendengus.

"Tentu saja, mengajarimu bukan hal yang mudah, kau masih lebih lemah daripada aku dan juga gadis ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada Haruna yang menggerutu pelan, "kalau saja Minato-san tidak memberikanmu gulungan itu, kau tidak akan bisa lulus…"

"Ah, Mizuki-sensei menyuruhku untuk meletakkan tasku selama test dan aku lupa membawanya," Sasuke tampak menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca, "disana ada gulungan dari Minato-san yang harus kukembalikan…"

"Aku akan membantu mencarinya."

Sasuke juga mengangguk dan segera bergegas bergerak mencari Mizuki dan tas milik Naruto.

* * *

"Siapa yang menyangka bocah Kyuubi itu akan lulus? Padahal aku ingin memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan gulungan jutsu itu," Mizuki tampak berada di salah satu ruangan dimana tas Naruto berada disana bersama dengan gulungan yang ada di dalamnya, "tetapi, dengan ini aku berhasil mendapatkan gulungan yang diinginkan."

Ia tampak tersenyum dan akan menyembunyikanya saat suara pintu geser terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Haruna yang tampak menatapnya.

"Mizuki-sensei, aku kemari ingin mencari tas milik Naruto…"

"A—ah, baiklah aku akan mengembalikannya," dengan segera menyembunyikan gulungan itu dan berbalik memberikan tas Naruto pada Haruna. Haruna mengambilnya dan tampak menatap Mizuki curiga. Mengingat perkataan Sasuke sebelum Naruto mengikuti ujian, ia mencoba membuka tas Naruto dan tidak menemukan gulungan yang dimaksud.

"Mizuki-sensei, kau—"

DUG!

Dan Haruna hanya merasakan rasa sakit di bagian kepala belakangnya sebelum kegelapan menguasainya. Mizuki melakukan shunshin dan memukul leher belakang dari Haruna hingga ia pingsan. Mizuki tampak menghela nafas, ia tidak percaya kalau anak itu akan memeriksanya dulu. Ia ingin menggunakan Haruna untuk disalahkan atas menghilangnya gulungan itu.

"Mizuki, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara itu kembali membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, saat melihat Iruka yang tampak menatap Haruna dengan tatapan horror. Ia segera bergegas mencoba mengeceknya dan menemukan kalau Haruna hanya pingsan. Berdecak kesal, ia akan menoleh pada Mizuki saat sebuah kunai akan mengenainya.

Dengan segera mundur dan tampak menatap Mizuki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan menggangguku Iruka, aku akan membawa gulungan ini dan pergi dari Konoha," Mizuki tampak menatap tajam kearah Iruka yang membulatkan matanya. Beberapa shuriken kembali dilemparkan dan Iruka mencoba untuk menangkisnya sebelum melakukan shunshin menuju ke depan Haruna yang pingsan untuk melindunginya yang akan dilukai oleh Mizuki.

Dan dengan segera ia melakukan sekali lagi shunshin dan melakukan tendangan yang membuat Mizuki terpelanting hampir mengenai Haruna.

Walaupun Iruka adalah seorang Chuunin dan guru akademi, namun ia juga merupakan shinobi yang cukup berbakat bahkan Minato juga mengakuinya. Dan Mizuki mengerti saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan Iruka seperti sekarang. Tanpa sengaja, Mizuki memegang tangan Haruna yang sepertinya tidak terbalut oleh sarung tangan karena terjatuh tadi.

Dan luka memar karena tendangan tadi tampak sembuh begitu saja, membuat Mizuki tersenyum dingin menyadari kekuatan dari Haruna.

Dengan segera ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Haruna dan meletakkan kunai di depan lehernya.

"Jangan bergerak kalau kau tetap ingin muridmu ini hidup Iruka…" Iruka tampak berdecak kesal dan melihat Haruna yang tampak sedikit tersentak dan terbangun meskipun masih setengah sadar, "sepertinya selain gulungan ini aku juga akan memberikan bonus anak perempuan dari keluarga Hakuoki ini pada Kumogakure…"

"Kau tidak akan berani Mizuki…"

"Oh, ingin kubuktikan Iruka?" Mizuki tampak meletakkan kembali kunai di leher Haruna dan Iruka benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik karena cemas Haruna akan terluka, "ini yang membuatmu menjadi lemah Iruka. Aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup untuk mencegahku dengan hal ini."

Bergerak perlahan, masih menawan Haruna di tangannya. Iruka benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak bebas dan saat ia mencoba untuk menyerang Mizuki, pria itu sudah melakukan shunshin keluar bersama dengan Haruna.

"MIZUKI!" Iruka berlari dan akan mencoba mengejarnya saat ia melihat sesuatu di pintu kelas yang akan ia buka yang membuat matanya membulat. Beberapa kertas peledak yang sepertinya ditanamkan oleh Mizuki sebelum ia pergi. Dan dari jumlahnya, ia tidak akan senang dengan dampak ledakan itu.

'_SIAL!'_

DHUAR!

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Oke, maaf karena janji saya ga bisa ditepati karena beberapa dan lain alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu ;_; oke, disini relationship dari Naruto sama Sasuke lebih kuat daripada Canon dengan bantuan Akane. Tenang, ini bukan Yaoi SasuNaru tapi lebih ke brothership kok.

Dan hubungan Haruna dan Sasuke? Lebih seperti rival main-main XD

Oke, time skip sampe ke Gennin~ dan ada yang bisa nebak scene selanjutnya gimana? Satu scene yang didapatkan dari scene MinaKushi #spoiler #plak

Ngomong-ngomong banyak yang ga bisa buka gambar Haruna sama Akane ya? Dan sebenernya gambar Haruna yang me kasih pas chap 2 itu gambar dia pas Shippuden, gambar dia pas sekarang itu :

Haruna (Awal Gennin) : i . imgur-dot-com-slash-2qUuloT . jpg

Akane : i . imgur-dot-com-slash-FzeMu8T . jpg

-dot-com-slash-nya diganti jadi (tanda titik) com (garis miring)

RnR minna (_ _) kalau dirasa ada yang kurang atau Haruna ataupun Akane terlalu berlebihan, saya ga masalah buat di flame kok.

Q&A

**Q : Sasuke bakal jadi friendrival Naru?**

A : Untuk sekarang, Cuma Naruto yang mendeklarasiin dirinya itu rivalnya Sasuke, sementara Sasuke nganggap Naruto lemah, tapi karena dia juga nganggep Naruto 'adik', jadi dia selalu ngelindungin Naruto. Tapi nanti dia bakal sadar dan bakal rivalan kok ^^

**Q : Teamnya SasuxRunaxNaru?**

A : Hm, inginnya sih timnya ntar ada 4, Sasu, Naru, Saku, Runa dengan Jounnin still Kakashi :/

**Q : Kenapa ga dibuat Naruto GodLike aja?**

A : Karena saya ga suka :) di canonpun Naruto jadi hebat karena latihan bukan karena dapet Doujutsu ataupun langsung jadi hebat. Bahkan Smart!Naru disini juga ga langsung jadi pintar tapi lebih karena Naruto dibantu 'keluarga'nya.

**Q : Haruna jadi murid Tsunade?**

A : itu rencana saya ^^ sama-sama Sakura juga~

**Q : Haruno dibuat sifatnya sedikit kekanakan?**

A : Chap selanjutnya mungkin bisa ;) dan maksud anda Haruna kan? Haruno kan Sakura XD

**Q : Naruto pairing sama Haruna?**

A : Yep, kan sudah ditulis NaruxOC ^^

**Q : Yang ditulis Akane novel apa?**

A : Icha-Icha #plak novel petualangan kok, mungkin sejenis sama novel pertama Jiraiya XD

**Q : Apa nanti Naruto masuk ANBU ROOT?**

A : kenapa mikir kesana? O_o ga dong~

**.**

**Special Thanks For :**

**.**

_Namikaze Sholkhan, leontujuhempat, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, Akira no Rinnegan, Blue-senpai, fajar jabrik, TobiAkatsukiID, metalcomunity, betmenpengangguran, Yamigakure no Ryukage, Guest, Naminamifrid, Rue, Yami, Yuuki Igarashi, Vicestering, arrobeys . likeuzhyu, minyak tanah, anggraxl, Yuuki no Hime, _

_Dan semua yang follow ataupun fave cerita ini tapi tidak review ^ ^_


	5. Chapter 5

PRAK!

Suara itu membuat Minato menghentikan kegiatannya saat aan meminum tehnya. Gelas teh itu tampak retak, dan entah kenapa perasaan Minato langsung kacau melihat itu. Seolah ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi atau akan terjadi pada Haruna maupun Naruto.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Tidak—rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak—"

DHUAR!

Minato dan juga Kakashi terkejut mendengar itu dan mereka berdua melihat kearah jendela dimana tampak asap mengepul di tempat dimana sekolah akademi Naruto dan Haruna berada. Tentu itu bukan asap ulah usil dari Naruto lagi—itu benar-benar ledakan yang terjadi.

"Naruto, Haruna…"

**Heal Your Heart**

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Naruto x OC x ? | Minato x OC

**Warning : **OC Pairing | OOC | Alive!Minato | Typo

Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, dan tidak ada didalam cerita ini yang menjadi hak dari author kecuali Haruna dan keluarga serta OC lainnya. Naruto dkk adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto yang mendengar ledakan itu segera berlari, bukan untuk keluar namun untuk mencari Haruna dan juga Sasuke. Ia menuju ke sumber suara, untuk menemukan ruangan yang sudah hancur karena ledakan itu. Saat ia akan lebih mendekat, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya, dan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Teme, kau melihat Runa-chan?!"

"Tidak, aku mencari kalian berdua," Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan sebelum menoleh pada asal ledakan dan berlari kearahnya. Bangunan saat itu benar-benar kacau dengan kaca yang pecah dan juga dinding yang hancur. Ia tahu kalaupun ada orang yang ada di ruangan ini, sangat sedikit kemungkinannya untuk hidup.

"Ini—" Naruto bergerak saat ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak. Sebuah sarung tangan yang sudah terbakar, namun ia masih bisa mengenali sarung tangan milik siapa itu, "—Runa-chan… i—ini miliknya, tetapi dimana dia?!"

"Dobe, jangan panik, belum tentu ia berada disini bukan," Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan Naruto yang mencoba untuk melangkah, namun Sasuke tahu kalau salah melangkah maka akan sangat fatal untuk mereka berdua.

"Suara itu, Naruto?" Suara itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh dan tampak salah satu lemari terbuka perlahan. Walaupun sudah reyok, lemari yang terbuat dari besi itu tampak selamat dari ledakan. Terbuka dengan paksa, tampak Iruka yang sedikit terlambat bersembunyi terluka cukup parah walaupun masih hidup.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghampiri guru akademi mereka dan mencoba mengecek keadaannya. Iruka tampak sangat kacau, namun minimal kesadarannya masih ada, "a—apakah Iruka-sensei tahu dimana Haruna?"

"Mizuki membawanya," Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak menuju ke satu-satunya tas yang ada disana dan diyakini adalah milik Naruto. Namun tidak ditemukan gulungan ataupun bekas gulungan yang ada di dalam tas itu.

"Gulunganmu juga dibawa Naruto…"

Naruto tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tampak memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Haruna diculik. Karena Minato sudah mengatakan jangan membawa gulungan itu namun ia memaksa, karena ia meminta Haruna dan Sasuke untuk membantunya, karena Haruna mencoba untuk mengambil gulungan itu dari Mizuki.

Semua itu karena gulungan itu—semua itu karena dia.

…

"Oi Naru—" Sasuke tampak menepuk pundak Naruto, namun terdiam dan tersentak saat melihat iris mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah darah. Bahkan tubuhnya gemetar karena melihat hal itu. Tatapan dingin itu bukan tatapan yang ia lihat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto—seolah yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang lain.

"**Mizuki-teme**…" dan sebelum Sasuke menghentikannya, Naruto sudah melakukan shunshin entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Namun, Sasuke hanya melihat udara kosong di sampingnya saat sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

"Sasuke!" Suara itu membuatnya kembali menoleh dan menemukan Minato serta beberapa ANBU serta Kakashi disana. Beberapa ANBU yang melihat keadaan Iruka segera melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit, namun Minato serta Kakashi memutuskan untuk tinggal dan melihat keadaan dari Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Y—ya, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Dimana Naruto dan juga Haruna?" Minato tampak menoleh sekeliling, tahu setiap kali pulang sekolah mereka akan bersama terlebih hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka dan kenaikan tingkat mereka ke Gennin.

"Gadis itu diculik oleh salah satu guru kami, dan—Naruto mencoba untuk mengejarnya," kalau mata Minato bisa membulat lebih lebar setelah mendengarkan kalimat pertama, mungkin itu yang akan terjadi saat mendengar dua kalimat dari Sasuke. Haruna diculik—dan yang lebih penting, Naruto berada diluar Konoha untuk mengejar mereka?

"Kenapa segel Hiraishi Naruto tidak bekerja…" Minato mencoba mengaktifkan segel Hiraishin yang ia tanamkan pada Naruto, namun tidak terjadi apapun. Dan satu hal yang ada di fikirannya saat itu ketika menghadapinya adalah, "Kyuubi…"

"Apa?"

"Apakah ada yang aneh dengan Naruto saat ia akan pergi Sasuke?"

"Dia—" Sasuke mengingat iris mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah, "iris matanya, berubah menjadi merah darah…"

Kakashi yang mengerti apa yang terjadi tampak menatap Minato yang juga menatapnya. Segel Hiraishin ditanamkan oleh Minato di tas milik Haruna dan tubuh Naruto—namun keduanya tidak berguna sekarang dan mereka harus menemukannya dengan cara manual.

* * *

Chakra Kyuubi tidak sepenuhnya mempengaruhi Naruto dan ia masih bisa berfikir dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Haruna. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk anak yang masih dalam tahap Gennin baru. Ia lelah, bahkan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukan shunshin dengan cepat seperti itu.

"Sial, dimana Haruna dibawa…" Naruto menunduk dan bersenderan di pohon. Dan saat ia akan bergerak mencari Haruna lagi, matanya tampak tertuju pada sesuatu yang tergeletak disana. Sebuah, "benang?" bukan, bukan benang biasa—benang berwarna orange itu ia tahu dengan pasti apa itu.

Ia melihat bagaimana jejak benang itu tampak tertuju pada sebuah jalan disana. Naruto tampak menggenggam erat benang itu dan segera bergerak dimana benang itu akan membawanya. Yang jelas, ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

* * *

Haruna mengerti kalau ia tidak boleh merusak syal yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia tahu itu adalah benda yang paling ia jaga sampai kapanpun. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha, ia tidak ingin bersama dengan pria jahat ini—dan untuk kali pertama ini, ia takut.

Takut akan sesuatu… takut meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Minato serta Akane bahkan Sasuke.

Itulah sebabnya sekarang ini diam-diam saat ia dibopong seperti karung beras oleh Mizuki, ia memutuskan beberapa helai panjang syal itu dan berharap kalau seseorang akan mengenali dan mencoba mencarinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berharap banyak—warna syal itu terlalu umum dan tidak akan ada yang mengira syal itu adalah petunjuk dimana ia berada.

"Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di perbatasan, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar…"

'_Naruto_…' Haruna menutup matanya dan tampak tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Namun, saat di depan Mizuki tampak beberapa ninja Kumogakure yang sudah menunggu di perbatasan, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu bergerak dan tampak menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ninja Kumo itu tampak tumbang dan tentu membuat Mizuki terkejut.

"SIAPA?!"

"Apakah kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu membawa Runa-chan? Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi Mizuki-teme!" Mizuki tampak menoleh sekeliling, saat beberapa gerakan tampak muncul disekelilingnya. Ia menurunkan Haruna dan mengeluarkan kunainya untuk berhadapan dengan siapapun yang ada disana.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Mizuki-teme," Haruna yang masih setengah sadar tampak mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang ada dan menyelamatkannya itu. Tampak berjalan mendekat, Naruto yang terlihat cukup lelah dan kacau hanya diam menatap tajam kearah Mizuki namun segera melembutkan pandangannya saat menatap Haruna yang ada di belakang Mizuki.

"Tenanglah Runa-chan, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Haruna yang tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"HAH! Apakah kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu membawanya kembali?!" Mizuki tampak mengeluarkan shuriken besarnya yang tampak berujung lancip, "melawanmu yang hanya seorang murid akademi bukan hal yang susah untuk kulakukan! Jangan hanya bisa menggunakan dua bunshin tingkat B dan kau kira bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Dua? Kukira kau salah Mizuki-teme," Naruto tampak menatap tajam kearah Mizuki dengan iris matanya yang merah. Mizuki sendiri tampak menyadari itu dan tersentak. Ia tahu kalau Kyuubi sedang mencoba menguasai tubuh Naruto—dan Kyuubi bukan lawan yang bisa ia lawan meskipun dalam tubuh seorang berusia 13 tahun sekalipun.

Sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, ia menyadari kalau banyak pergerakan daun yang tidak biasa di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengira kalau ia akan ditemukan dengan cepat, namun saat melihat sekeliling, ratusan bunshin—kagebunshin milik Naruto tampak mengepungnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"RASAKAN INI MIZUKI-TEME!" Dan Naruto serta bunshin miliknya tampak segera mendekat dan menghajar Mizuki habis-habisan. Itu adalah serangan yang tidak menggunakan apapun selain kekuatan dan juga bunshin. Dan tentu Mizuki yang terkejut tidak cepat merespon sebelum para bunshin itu sudah menghajarnya hingga ia babak belur.

"Runa-chan, kau tidak apa?" Naruto sendiri segera bergerak dan menghampiri Haruna yang tampaknya masih mencoba untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk saat melihat Narutolah yang menyelamatkannya, "syukurlah… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—aku takut," ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan isakannya yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain, namun saat berada di situasi seperti ini dimana ia bisa dibunuh atau diculik kapanpun, tentu bagi anak berusia 13 tahun itu bukanlah hal yang tidak menakutkan, "kukira tidak akan ada yang datang menolongku. Kukira semua akan melupakanku dan—" pada akhirnya air mata itu tampak turun dari mata Haruna dan isakan pelan itu membuat Naruto panik. Tentu, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Haruna menangis sejak dulu, "—kukira aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi…"

"R—Runa-chan, jangan menangis," Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat keadaan Haruna, "tenang saja! Walaupun semuanya menyerah untuk mencarimu, meskipun semua orang mencoba untuk melupakanmu, aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan melupakanmu oke? Aku akan mencarimu sampai kemanapun."

…

"Nostalgia yang sangat mengharukan bocah," Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak segera berbalik dan melihat Mizuki yang tampak babak belur namun masih bisa berdiri dan hendak menyerangnya. Bunshin milik Naruto sudah menghilang, dan Naruto tampak berdecak kesal melihat Mizuki, "benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan untuk monster sepertimu…"

"Hei, Naruto bukan—"

"Bukan monster? Aku akan katakan satu hal yang menjadi rahasia yang diketahui oleh Minato-sanmu itu, namun kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahuinya," Mizuki tampak tersenyum dingin dan Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ra—rahasia?"

"Ya, rahasia besar—kau tahu bukan kalau 12 tahun yang lalu Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, membuat Yondaime Hokage tewas untuk membunuhnya, sebelum keluarga Hakuoki mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menghidupkannya kembali?" Haruna dan Naruto tampak bingung apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Mizuki, "semenjak Yondaime Hokage hidup kembali, ia membuat sebuah peraturan istimewa."

"P—peraturan?"

"Tetapi peraturan itu tidak akan pernah diketahui olehmu sampai kapanpun…"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Mizuki, untuk apa Minato-san membuat peraturan yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Naruto," Haruna tampak mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan Mizuki membuat bingung Naruto. Namun, Naruto tahu dari ekspresi Mizuki, kalau ia tidak main-main, "Naruto—"

"Peraturan apa?"

"Untuk tidak mengatakan kebenaran kalau kau adalah Kyuubi yang saat itu menyerang desa…"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak membulatkan matanya. Haruna yang benar—tidak mengetahui hal itu tampaknya juga shock mendengar itu—namun tentu ia tidak percaya dengan semua itu.

"A—apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku, kau adalah Rubah Ekor Sembilan yang malam itu membunuh Yondaime-sama dan istri serta anaknya, membuat orang tua Harunamu itu mengorbankan nyawanya, dan membunuh orang tua dari Iruka-senseimu itu," Naruto bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa itu semua adalah bohong. Karena fakta itu, menggema di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin Naruto adalah monster itu, kau hanya ingin membuat kami lengah dan—"

"Tentu tidak gadis bodoh, apakah itu kebetulan saat kau terlahir ketika rubah itu muncul? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan kalau Yondaime-sama berada di dekatmu hanya agar kau tidak mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa lagi?" Naruto tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "kau sudah dibohongi oleh semua orang. Apakah kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa orang-orang di desa membencimu?"

"Naruto, jangan dengarkan dia!" Haruna memegang tangan Naruto untuk menenangkannya, namun chakra merah yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Haruna yang memegangnya dengan tangan tanpa berbalut sarung tangan menjadi sakit dan menepisnya, "Naruto…"

"Yondaime-sama yang kau banggakan itu juga sama—apakah kau fikir ia akan menyayangi monster yang sudah membunuh keluarganya?!" Haruna tampak melihat Mizuki yang mengeluarkan shuriken yang besar dan akan menyerang mereka berdua.

"Naruto jangan termakan omongannya, siapapun kau—Minato-san sangat menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri!"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah bosan untuk menanyakan hal itu eh Haruna?"

Minato menatap Haruna yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya bermain dengan Naruto. Tersenyum dan menghela nafas, ia menepuk kepala kecil anak itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hanya saja, aku aneh kenapa kau memperlakukan Naruto berbeda dengan yang lainnya," Minato mendengarkan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "atau aku lebih pantas mengatakan kalau aku aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk itu. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menyayangi Naruto seperti yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Karena Naruto itu spesial… tetapi para penduduk tidak bisa melihat itu," Minato menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut Haruna, "aku menyayanginya—dan itu tidak perlu sebab karena kau tidak perlu alasan untuk menyayangi seseorang bukan?"

…

"Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang keluarga. Dan apapun yang kukatakan pada para penduduk, mereka tetap membencinya," Haruna melihat tatapan nanar dari Minato saat itu, "ia melakukan kenakalan, melakukan apapun untuk membuat semua orang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan walaupun hanya seorang, itu akan sangat berarti untuknya…"

Haruna tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan keluarga—bahkan keluarga angkat sepertinya.

"Makanya, kuharap kau bisa mengurangi rasa kesepiannya itu. Meskipun hanya sedikit Haruna…"

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Mendorong punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya saat shuriken besar itu akan mengenainya. Menahan Naruto di bawahnya, dan sepertinya Shuriken itu mengenai lengan Haruna meskipun tidak terlalu parah namun darah cukup banyak keluar dari lengannya.

"Haruna!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Naruto, aku tidak perduli kau siapa—dan aku tahu Minato-san menyayangimu bahkan melebihiku," Naruto hanya bisa menatap wajah Haruna karena rambutnya menutupi kedua sisi tubuhnya, "tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalaupun kau tidak percaya Minato-san menyayangimu, meskipun semuanya membalikkan badannya darimu, kau akan menemukanku yang akan menatapmu bagaimanapun keadaanmu…"

…

"Aku takut melihatmu seperti ini, kembalilah pada Naruto yang kukenal…"

"Jangan banyak omong gadis bodoh, kalian berdua akan mati!" Dan Mizuki kembali melakukan serangan yang akan mengenai Naruto dan juga Haruna. Namun, saat serangan itu akan mengenai mereka, sosok Naruto dan juga Haruna menghilang saat kembali Naruto menggunakan shunshin sambil membawa Haruna, "apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Runa-chan lagi," Naruto tampak muncul sambil menggendong Haruna dan menatap kearah Mizuki, "kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kabur setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Runa-chan, teme…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah menggunakan banyak chakra untuk menggunakan kagebunshin sebanyak itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Sayangnya, walaupun chakraku sudah tinggal sedikit aku masih bisa menggunakan sesuatu hanya untuk menahanmu," Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah Mizuki yang langsung dihindari olehnya.

"Hah, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?!" Mizuki akan menggerakkan tubuhnya saat sadar kalau tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menoleh dan menemukan kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto, tampak sebuah fuin yang tertempel disana, "mustahil—"

"Kau tidak berfikir selama 5 tahun aku berlatih pada Minato-san tanpa hasil bukan? Bukan hanya fuin yang digunakan untuk mengerjai kalian yang kubuat," jawab Naruto yang berdiri di salah satu batang pohon yang besar, masih menggendong Haruna dengan _bridal style_, "fuin itu akan menghentikan pergerakan semua orang yang menginjak tanah yang ditancapkan oleh fuin itu dalam radius 25 meter. Itu adalah fuin yang beresiko karena aku yang menempelkannya bisa saja terkena efeknya kalau berada di atas tanah."

"Kau—"

"Selama fuin itu ada disana, kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana Mizuki-teme, dan aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada ANBU dan juga yang lainnya…" dan dengan segera Naruto bergerak meninggalkan Mizuki yang benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Bisa aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Haruna yang tampak membiarkan Naruto menggendongnya tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya sambil melompat diantara batang pohon di hutan itu, "bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Aku tidak membawa segel Hiraishin yang diberikan oleh Minato-san…"

"Ah," Naruto berhenti sejenak di salah satu ujung pohon dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Beberapa helai benang berwarna orange yang berasal dari syal orange yang sekarang ini cukup rusak karena Haruna melepaskan helaian syal itu, "tentu aku sangat tahu tentangmu Runa-chan, ini adalah hadiah dariku dan tidak mungkin aku salah mengenalinya!"

…

"Lagipula, sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan mencarimu sampai kapanpun—meskipun semuanya menyerah saat itu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Haruna yang membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyadari wajahnya memerah karena Naruto, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan kalau detak jantungnya benar-benar keras.

"Bagaimana denganmu Runa-chan?" Naruto kembali mencoba untuk membawa Haruna kembali ke Konoha.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa, aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mizuki-teme jika aku adalah Rubah Ekor Sembilan itu," Haruna tampak membulatkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, "kalau aku memang monster itu, apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku? Karena aku Minato-san tewas, karena aku juga orang tuanmu mengorbankan dirinya dan meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

…

"Bodoh!" Haruna memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto hampir menjatuhkannya, "apakah kau fikir aku percaya begitu saja kalau kau adalah monster itu? Lagipula—kalaupun kau adalah monster itu, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang monster."

"Eh?"

"Kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto—dan apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, kau tetap sahabatku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah…"

Naruto yang saat itu membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah sebelum tertawa dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Walaupun ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahkan dan Haruna tahu itu, namun setidaknya ia lebih bisa berfikir jernih daripada sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Runa-chan…"

* * *

"Naruto, Haruna!"

Minato yang berhasil melacak Naruto dan Haruna yang sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha segera menghampiri mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan dari mereka berdua. Selain luka di lengan Haruna, ia tidak melihat adanya luka serius pada Haruna maupun Naruto dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Dimana Mizuki?"

Naruto masih diam, meskipun Haruna sudah mengatakan hal itu namun untuk bertemu dengan Minato—yang anak serta istrinya dibunuh oleh monster itu, ini terlalu berat.

"Ia ada di 50 meter dari arah utara, Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan fuin yang ia buat," Minato sendiri benar-benar kagum dan bangga pada Naruto yang meskipun masih muda dan masih belajar Fuinjutsu selama 5 tahun, namun ia bisa membuat fuin sendiri walaupun dengan efek-efek yang kecil sekalipun.

"Naruto?"

…

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akane yang sama cemasnya dengan Minato tampak menghampiri dan tampak melihat keadaan Naruto namun sekali lagi, Naruto hanya diam. Mungkin hanya sesaat sebelum Naruto menatap kearah Minato dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Apakah benar kalau aku adalah Kyuubi?"

Minato tampak terkejut mendengar itu dan menoleh pada Haruna untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Mizuki mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah Kyuubi yang menyerang Konoha 12 tahun yang lalu," Haruna tampak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato dari tatapannya, "ia bukan Kyuubi bukan Minato-san? Naruto tidak mungkin Kyuubi…"

…

"Naruto—" Minato berjongkok dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah sangat depresi dan juga tertekan. Ia hanya menghela nafas, menutup matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "—aku menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu 12 tahun yang lalu Naruto…"

Naruto, Haruna, bahkan Akane tampak terkejut mendengar itu—yang mereka tahu, Minato membunuh Kyuubi dengan taruhan nyawanya.

"Apa…?"

"Bijuu tidak bisa dibunuh Naruto—dan aku terpaksa menguncinya dalam tubuhmu," Minato menunduk dalam-dalam, "maafkan aku…"

…

"Jadi—benar kalau aku yang membunuh istri dan anak Minato-san? Membuat Runa-chan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya juga?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, "karena itu—kau selalu ingin berada di dekatku karena takut monster itu menyerang desa lagi…?"

"Itu tidak benar Naruto—"

"A—atau karena aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku, pada akhirnya membuat Minato-san mengunci monster itu dalam tubuhku…"

"Naruto, kau salah…"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI KYUUBI DALAM TUBUHKU?!" Naruto menutup matanya erat dan tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, "ka—karena kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain bukan? Karena aku sudah membunuh semua orang yang kau sayangi—"

"AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI, KARENA KAU ADALAH ANAKKU NARUTO!"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Dun dun dun~

Hayo loh, ketahuan deh Minato kasih tahu ke Naruto kalau dia papanya .-.

Dan scenenya mirip sama MinaKushi canon kan? XD tapi kalau terlalu sama pasti bosan, pas juga Mizuki bisa dibuat gabungin cerita itu jadilah saya bikin barengan sama cerita NaruHaru :3

Makasih buat yang comment ya XD updatenya cukup kilat karena sebenarnya ini sudah selesai dari chap sebelumnya tapi karena kepanjangan jadi dibikin dua chapter. BTW ada yang Tanya kenapa Naruto belum kelihatan pintar?

Dia itu—pintarnya licik, ga dilihatin bener kalau dia pintar tapi, aslinya dia pinter banget sampe di chap ini dia bikin fuinjutsu sendirikan?

Oke, makasih buat RnRnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya (_ _)

Q&A

**Q : Gambar Haruna bikin sendiri? Kawaii XD**

A : Ga XD itu cari di internet Cuma diedit dikit-dikit dari warna mata atau warna rambut. Selebihnya? Not belong to me~

**Q : Sifatnya naruto masih bodoh?**

A : Karena Naru ga nunjukin kalau dia pintar alias ga mau, dia lebih ke licik daripada pintar yang ditunjukin bener.

**Q : Konfliknya kapan?**

A : Karena ini baru mulai masuk canon, ini sudah masuk koflik kecil-kecilan, mulai dari Mizuki nanti bakal ke Minato (karena Minato sudah kasih tahu kalau Naruto anaknya), trus… uh, Tazuna? Chuunin Exam dkk. Pokoknya ini sudah mulai konfliknya XD

**Q : Cerita yang dimulai dari Naru kecil gimana tamatnya?**

A : Sampai sekarang saya juga jarang ketemuin, tapi saya sudah membayangkan gimana akhirnya hanya sedikit missed scene dkk tapi insya allah teratasi ^^

**Q : Apakah pas nyelamatin sama kaya canon?**

A : Sedikit sama tapi ga sama bener—karena kalau sama bener kan nanti bosan ^^

**Q : Pairing Sasuke?**

A : Yak! Ini dia yang masih bingung, pengennya sih triangle love NaruHaruSasu, tapi pengen juga Haruna bantuin Sakura buat dapetin Sasuke. Tapi pengen juga pairing OC lain but OCnya sudah kebanyakan, tapi—#dibekep

.

P—pokoknya, apakah ada yang punya ide untuk pairing Sasuke? .-.

**Q : Sasuke masih mau balas dendam ke Itachi?**

A : Masih, tapi ga se-emo canon karena dia disinikan punya 'keluarga'

**Q : Sasuke ninggalin Konoha?**

A : _Ciocarlie_-san yang bikin Hidden Tears #kenapajadipromosi? Juga Tanya lewat PM, dan awalnya saya jawab ya, bakal ninggalin Konoha. Tapi, terus dia kasih ide yang cukup menarik untuk diaplikasikan, jadi—jawabannya bisa ditunggu pas… mungkin dua chapter dari sekarang XD bukan jawaban langsung, tapi kalau lihat itu pasti tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**Special Thanks For :**

**.**

_TobiAkatsukiID, Blue-senpai, Namikaze Sholkhan, Akira no Rinnengan, Vicestring, Arif303y, Kagami Ryuu, leontujuhempat, Jim, Naminamifrid, betmenpengangguran, xx, Saus Kacang._

_Dan semua yang follow ataupun fave cerita ini tapi tidak review ^ ^_


End file.
